La hermana de Alfred y Matthew
by kana-asuki
Summary: Alfred y Matthew nunca han envidiado a nadie pero si han tenido celos. hermanos   menciono la adoracion de sus tutores- tengo el novio perfecto es mitad ingles y Frances, no creen que nuestros tutores harian una bonita pareja?- AlxAr FraXMat. Humanos  .
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew. Esta historia esta hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Disfruten ~**_

* * *

><p>Alfred y Matthew nunca han envidiado a nadie, el primero por su complejo de héroe yo lo puedo todo y el segundo por su pacifico carácter.<p>

Desde pequeños fueron criados por Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando apenas tenían cinco años.

Alfred F. Jones era de nacionalidad Estadounidense mientras que Matthew Williams era Canadiense, esto se debe a que ambos padres se divorciaron y cada uno cuido de los pequeños, aun que años después cuando ellos tenían un año volvieron a juntarse.

Pero eso ahora es relevante para esta historia.

Ambos hermanos sentían un fuerte cariño para aquellos que fueron sus tutores, mientras que Alfred había pasado prácticamente mas tiempo con el Ingles su hermano paso mas tiempo con el pervertido Frances, y para sorpresa de muchos el canadiense es una de las personas mas inocentes que estos hayan conocido, Arthur esta mas que aliviado al ver que el pequeño Matthew no había salido igual de pervertido que su tutor.

Cuando los gemelos cumplieron dieciocho años buscaron su libertad, el menor siendo inducido por su gemelo, y se fueron a estudiar a sus países natales encontra de la voluntad del ingles, nunca comprendieron por que hizo tanto escándalo ante este hecho, Francis les dijo que el no podía darles la razón ante la reacción de su amigo de la infancia.

Los padres de ambos gemelos habían sido personas muy preciadas para ambos adultos y es por eso que aceptaron criar a sus hijos ante la muerte de estos.

Como mencione al principio Alfred y Matthew nunca habían sentido envidia de alguien, pero si _celos._

Después de tres años de no ver a su viejo tutor Británico decidieron ir a visitarlo, el mayor fingió no alegrarse al verlos al contrario del Frances que corrió a abrazar a su querido canadiense, y al americano también.

Entre empujones y bromas el Ingles abrazo a sus dos ex pupilos, el ambiente era calido, en cierto sentido.

La Boma exploto para ambas naciones al escuchar la voz de una intrusa- ¡_Dad Arthie_ ~!- se escucho la melosa voz de una joven de unos dieciocho años - ¡_père Francis_ ~!- ambos adultos miraron la dirección de aquella voz y sus ojos brillaron en exceso, para ambos gemelos, y sin dudarlo corrieron a recibir a su pequeña invitada.

Arthur fue quien llego primero al encuentro de la joven, la alzo en medio de un abrazo dándole vueltas, bajo la atenta y celosa mirada de un americano.

Una vez el británico la bajo al suelo fue alzada de nuevo pero ahora por un Frances, ante la atenta y algo triste mirada de un canadiense- Mon Petit ¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto el Frances a la extraña invitada ignorando a los jóvenes.

La muchacha se soltó de sus brazos y miro a los dos apuestos jóvenes, quienes no la miraban con la misma emoción en la que ella lo hacia- ¡Hermanos! ~ - se abalanzo contra ellos.

Si, Alfred F. Jones y Matthew Williams tenían una pequeña hermana tres años menores que ellos, la cual al morir sus padres fue prácticamente criada como hija del ingles y el Frances, ella al solo tener recuerdos fraternales de sus hermanos y esos rubios, a los cuales llama padre, algo extraño pero tierno a la vez, cosa que hace felices a los aludidos.

Natasha Jones William o Natasha Kirkland conocida así en la Universidad de Londres, y para las pasarelas es más conocida como Natasha Bonnefoy. Ella es sin duda la única persona que saca el lado celoso de sus hermanitos, y es que ella siempre fue la favorita de sus tutores, educada como toda una dama por Arthur y como toda una diva por Francis. Estudia en uno de las escuelas de mayor prestigio de Inglaterra y pasa algunos fines de semana con la realeza, es también una de las principales modelos, y mas famosas, en Francia, claro es la imagen principal de la ultima línea de ropa del Frances.

Natasha es tan perfecta ante los ojos de sus hermanos, tan _**odiosamente **_perfecta, y no es que opacara a su hermanos, no, ambos rubios tenían una característica especial de sus fallecidos padres, que ella no tenia y que sus tutores amaba mas que a nada, pero la rebeldía del mayor hizo que se distanciaran y que la menor acaparara toda la atención de los mayores.

La joven se sentó en medio de sus hermanos sonriendo jovial mente, y demostrándoles por que era la modelo principal del Frances- Owww ~ chicos tanto tiempo sin verlos- abrazo al americano tiernamente- I miss you Alfie ~- le sonrío traviesamente para luego abrazar al canadiense- Matthei you are cute – lo abrazaba melosamente.

El ingles se retiro de la sala para traerles un poco de te, café para el Estadounidense, y de paso sacar de la nevera aquel pastel que la joven adoraba, el Frances recordó algo sobre unos diseños que quería mostrarle a su _petite fille _dejando a unos incómodos rubios.

La menor aprovechando que sus tutores no estaban hablo abiertamente con sus hermanos- oh chicos ~ tengo un secreto que contarles- menciono en un tono parecido al Frances- Tengo el mas maravilloso novio- ambos jóvenes la miraron de manera curiosa- pero no vayan con el chisme- les guiño el ojo- es la combinación perfecta entre un Ingles y un Frances- soltó soñadoramente- y eso me hace pensar- pauso un poco ganándose mayor interés de sus hermanos- ¡Que Dad Arthur y Père Francis están hechos el uno para el otro!- soltó mas que feliz la joven mientras que sus hermanos la miraba entre incrédulos y molestos.

Esa idea era demasiado tonta- pensó el americano mas que enojado- Arthie no podía terminar con un pervertido Frances- la idea le causaba nauseas, el canadiense, por una razón que desconocía, le desagradaba la idea.

La joven miro la reacción de sus hermanos y sonrío complacida ante esto, su nueva y fabulosa idea, de ahí se nota el parentesco con el americano, estaba dando resultados…

* * *

><p>Buena esta idea la tenia desde hace vario tiempo D:<p>

Si ya se, en vez de andar subiendo una historia mas debería estar terminando las otras, pero no pude evitarlo o

No pienso descuidar las otras :D

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció la idea?


	2. Fase uno

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia esta hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración: **__Este Fic esta basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~_

_**Disfruten ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Démosle una calida Introducción sobre nuestro nuevo personaje.<strong>_

Natasha Jones William, también conocida como Natasha Kirkland o Natasha Bonnefoy, es la hermana menor de Alfred y Matthew.

Natasha es tres años menor que sus hermanos, nació cuando estos tenían Tres años, dos años después de su nacimiento sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de Auto, dejando huérfanos a los tres menores.

Los familiares de estos, quienes siempre habían estado en contra del matrimonio de los recién difuntos, concluyeron con que ninguno se haría cargo de ellos, por lo cual los menores iban a ser enviados a diferentes orfanatoríos.

Fue ahí cuando los viejos amigos de los padres de los niños hicieron acto de aparición.

Arthur Kirkland mejor amigo del padre de los menores, asesor y profesor de hijos de la realeza, al enterarse de la muerte de la pareja sin pensarlo tomo el primer vuelo rumbo a Estados Unidos, lo mismo ocurrió con Francis Bonnefoy, mejor amigo de la madre de los infantes, reconocido diseñador de modas mundialmente, quien dejo a la mitad la organización de su nuevo desfile, corrió al lugar de los tristes hechos, ambos rubios habían sido muy amigos desde la infancia, cuando se enteraron de lo que los familiares de sus preciados amigos pretendían hacer con las criaturas en seguida saltaron a defenderlos ganándose, sin mucho esfuerzo, la custodia de los menores.

Fue así como ambos rubios comenzaron a vivir juntos y a cuidar de los pequeños, como ambos rubios tenían agendas muy ocupadas se dividieron la custodia, Arthur, quien estaba mas calificado para cuidar a un bebe, se encargaría de la crianza y educación de la bebe, y pensaba hacer lo mismo con los gemelos, pero era mucho para el, así que Alfred se quedo con Arthur y Matthew con Francis, no se separaban mucho, ambos se visitaban los fines de semana.

Ambos gemelos se encariñaron con sus tutores y viceversa, la pequeña Natasha miro a estos dos hombres como sus figuras paternas, al no tener memorias con los verdaderos.

Francis ante la belleza de sus pequeños les dedica una línea de ropa haciendo que su adorado Matthew fuera la imagen principal junto con la pequeña Natasha, Alfred no participo puesto que no quería separarse de Arthur.

Los jóvenes fueron creciendo y junto a esto el amor por sus tutores, Natasha noto el amor que brotaba entre los hombres en silencio, esperando ver por siempre las sonrisas que inundaban la casa, pero ante la ida de sus hermanos noto la tristeza opacar el rostro de su tutor.

Al encontrarse una vez más con sus hermanos armo un plan más que genial y que de seguro daría resultado.

No les mintió a sus hermanos cuando les menciono a su novio, claro que lo tenia, y claro que era mitad ingles y mitad Francés, pero eso se los terminaremos de contar en otro momento.

Natasha a simple vista es "Perfecta", pero esconde un pequeño secreto que a nadie ha contado y tal vez pronto lo haga.

Su hermano favorito es irremediablemente el canadiense ¿Por qué? Simple, Matthew siempre fue más tranquilo que Alfred, además entre este último y ella siempre hubo una especia de competencia por ver quien tenía la atención del inglés, mientras que Matthew a sus ojos era demasiado lindo, aparte de que él siempre la trato como su linda hermanita, y lo sigue haciendo.

_**Ahora regresemos a la línea de tiempo…**_

Natasha miro más que complacida la reacción de sus hermanos al oír su "genial" idea, antes de que Alfred atentara contra ella Arthur hizo acto de presencia con una enorme bandeja, el americano al verlo corrió a su lado para cargar la bandeja- Iggi recuerda que yo soy un héroe y como tal tengo que ayudarte- le menciono tras haberle arrebatado la bandeja, detrás de ellos venia el francés con varios bocetos de ropa.

Pidió permiso para sentarse entre la joven y el canadiense y se lo concedieron, entrego unos bocetos a su pequeña y se quedó con unos en sus manos mirando disimuladamente al rubio menor- _Matthew _~- hablo melosamente el francés, ante lo cual el mencionado comenzó a sospechar que su tutor quería algo, y al ver los bocetos en sus manos entendió- ¡No!, ni lo pienses en mi vida vuelvo a modelar algo- comento rápidamente- Oh Matthew pero me hace falta un sexi y guapo modelo y tú eres perfecto- miro a su pupilo con esa mirada que él sabía no le podía negar nada y como siempre el menor acepto resignado.

En otro sofá Arthur miraba la escena divertido, termino de servir las tazas y el pastel, con ayuda de Alfred, ambos se sentaron juntos el menor recostó su cabeza en el hombro del británico y sonrió divertido.

La joven miro los acontecimientos y decidió seguir con su plan- _Dad ~ _¿No hoy tú y père iban a salir ~?- Pregunto juguetonamente mirando la reacción de sus hermanos, el inglés quien no sabía de las intenciones de su pequeña asintió- Íbamos a ir a la opera como cada fin de semana- ante esto último el americano enrojeció de coraje- pero ahora que están aquí iré a cancelar las entradas- sonrió dulcemente el inglés a sus pupilos antes de ir a hacer una llamada, al mismo tiempo el francés hablaba para comunicar que ya tenía un nuevo modelo.

-Lo ven, les dije que ellos hacían una linda pareja, además ya oyeron, será más fácil juntarlos por lo que parece- ambos rubios la miraron molestos- Sigues con esos hermanita- soltó el americano burlesco- es una tontería- finalizo esperando que ella desistiera de la ridícula idea, la menor inflo los cachetes, odiaba ese tono de voz en su hermano- Matthew ¿Tú no piensas lo mismo que el tonto de afile ~?- le pregunto a su pobre y sonrojado hermano que trataba de no involucrarse- hey eso es jugar sucio, sabes que Matt es muy fácil de manipular- comento el americano molesto- Pero, no creen que sería lindo que ambos formaran una familia- Nosotros somos su familia, ¿no?- comento tiernamente el canadiense quien se ganó una mirada tierna de sus hermanos- Oh ~Matthie you are so cute- lo abrazo su hermana- pero no me refiero a eso, me refiero a una familia propia, con una esposa… o un esposo- hablo tristemente- siempre han cuidado de nosotros y por eso nunca han tenido una pareja en años- Dilo por Arthur- comento Alfred- si bueno père Francis es muy mujeriego- y hombreriego- completo el canadiense- ajan como sea, quiero que tengan una pareja fija y creo que ellos hacen una fenomenal, además así no tendremos que soportar extraños en nuestra casa- explico alegre la joven- acaso ¿no los quieren ver felices?- los gemelos se miraron mutuamente- entonces, ¿Me ayudaran?- soltaron un suspiro cansado y miraron a su hermana entre indecisos- muy bien pequeña mocosa, te vuelves a salir con la tuya- comento Alfred antes de tomar su café- perfecto- salto feliz la joven, yo me encargo del plan para juntarlos y saben que mis planes para unir personas nunca fallan- sonrió orgullosamente ante el hecho obvio- Lamentablemente- comentaron ambos hermanos débilmente.

La joven miro a sus hermanos, la fase uno de su plan estaba completada.

* * *

><p>Omg no creí que les gustaría mi nueva idea, me alegro mucho n.n<p>

Espero poder seguir sus expectativas, no saben cuánto me alegra que sigan mis Fics *o*

Como verán planea actualizar los tres al mismo tiempo n.n, así que ahora ire a darle los últimos toques al de "Agua de Naranja", las quiero .


	3. Fase uno en proceso

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración: **__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~_

_**Disfruten ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breve ficha acerca de Natasha…<strong>_

La joven princesa del inglés y el francés ocultaba muchos secretos a los que llama padres y hermanos.

La joven posee un cuerpo típico de una modelo, claro está, su piel es blanca como la fina porcelana que el británico tanto adora, unos hermosos ojos azules turquesa, no son parecidos a los de sus hermanos o padres, a los cuales ella en secreto _**odia**_, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, desearía que fueran un poco más como los de _Alfred._

Posee un cabello largo y brillante como el oro, ondulado y perfectamente acomodado, _perfecto_ ante todos sus estilistas, pero ella lo _**detesta**_, por que el de _Matthew_ es más lindo, crispado y alborotado sin mucho brillo como el de ella, pero a sus ojos el del joven canadiense es el mejor.

Posee modales dignos de una princesa, los cuales Arthur se encargó de enseñarle, y una vanidad digna de una diva, la cual Francis alentó, porque a los ojos de ellos, ella es su pequeña princesa y diva, aquella a la que le han dado todo y más, pero nunca supieron lo que ella en realidad anhelaba y nunca lo sabrán.

_**Volviendo a la Historia.**_

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en el cuarto que alguna vez fue su cuarto de juegos- Todo está como lo dejamos- comento el canadiense con mucha nostalgia- están nuestros peluches y juguetes favoritos- comenzó a acercarse y tomar dichos objetos que de niño utilizaba, los demás jóvenes se sentaron en la cama que el inglés, cuando eran niños, coloco para ellos- ese viejo guardando todo esto- sonreía melancólico el americano mientras tomaba en sus manos un soldadito que el mayor le regalo cuando recién se mudó con el- ¿no tienes uno igual en tu dormitorio de la universidad?- comento el canadiense recordando algo, ante la pregunta el americano se sonrojo violentamente y golpeo a su hermano levemente en la cabeza- Ideas tuyas Matt- la menor los vio llena de nostalgia, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban juntos en ese cuarto que el británico armo con tanto cariño y amor para ellos, se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y medito su siguiente paso con calma, todo tenía que salir bien, por el bien de aquellos seres que tanto ama y que más que nada desea verlos felices, se decía mentalmente la joven antes de realizar su siguiente jugada.

Los gemelos tomaban cada juguete y entre risas recordaban la historia detrás de cada objeto- Oye Nat- le hablo con cariño el amante del maple- ¿A dónde es que viajaste esta vez?- le pregunto tiernamente para recostarse alado de ella seguido del estadounidense dejando a la menor en medio de los dos- Cuéntanos mocosa a donde te envió el viejo ahora- claro el americano siempre tan cariñosamente, la menor medito un momento su respuesta y ensancho su sonrisa- Fui con el tío Roderich y la tía Elizabeta a pasear- le sonrió tiernamente, amos jóvenes al escuchar el segundo nombre la miraron espantados, bueno si ambos adultos eran aristócratas, pero la tía Elizabeta era algo.. extraña, de seguro era ella la que le metió la idea de juntar a sus queridos tutores- y ¿Dónde conociste a tu dicho noviecito?- se cuestionaban ambos jóvenes pero el mayor hablo antes, la menor soltó una risita enamorada- es hijo de un amigo del tío Gilbert, parece que es algo de la realeza inglesa- "aprobado por Arthur" pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos gemelos- y umm creo que su madre es diseñadora de moda y perfumes en parís- "Aprobado por Francis" volvieron a pensar al instante- fue de visita a Austria y comenzamos a platicar y poco a poco se dio la magia- platicaba soñadoramente al recordar a su maravilloso novio-pero bueno, y ustedes ¿Alguna novia? O ¿novio?- pregunto picara la joven, si se nota que tanto tiempo con la húngara y el francés tendrían consecuencias, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante el ultimo comentario y la miraron molestos-Soy un héroe y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, aunque Matthie tiene muchos pretendientes y unos cuantos acosadores que dan miedo- se estremeció al recordar a uno en particular que los confundió- Aww típico de Matthie, siempre fue tan lindo y acosable- comenzaron a molestarlo causando un gran sonrojo en el mencionado- M-mentiras Alfred, solo exageras-se acurruco abochornado- Nat ¿Cuándo piensas contarles sobre tu novio?- intento cambiar el tema el canadiense, la menor suspiro y luego sonrió- espero el momento indicado, tal vez luego de que los una como pareja- era momento para seguir con el plan- así estarían felices y no me reprocharían gran cosa- comento calmada y feliz por su plan, el americano la miro molesto por que siguiera con esa tontería- No sé de qué te preocupas, tú eres su favorita- comento amargado el mayor de los rubios, el canadiense miro a otro lado como asintiendo ante lo último mencionado, la menor indignada se cruzó de brazos y hablo con enojo- Mentirosos, ustedes siempre fueron sus favoritos- comento antes de acurrucarse en el pecho del menor de los gemelos- _Dad_ Arthur daría su vida por ti si fuera necesario y _père_ haría los mismo por Matthie- el canadiense comenzó a hacerle mimos en su cabello a la menor- ustedes siempre serán los favoritos de ellos por más que los lastimen, por eso ustedes más que nadie deberían de ver por su felicidad en todos los aspectos- suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos, lo que había dicho no lo tenía planeado, pero le sacaría provecho, el americano poso su mano cariñosamente en su mejilla sacándole una infantil sonrisa a su hermana, cerrando los ojos por un rato meditando al igual que su gemelo.

Esta escena era admirada con cariño por los dos adultos- Oh mon amour, no se ven tiernos nuestros pequeños- soltó sin poder evitarlo el francés con drama- crecen tan rápido- saco su típico pañuelo y lo mordió dramáticamente- Git no puedes quedarte callado Idiot- hablo molesto el inglés al notar como los menores se habían sentado al oír al francés, el canadiense rápidamente se acercó a su tutor francés favorito a "reconfortarlo" por el drama que estaba haciendo, él era el _único _que aguantaba sus teatritos y lo animaba, el francés al ver la cercanía de su pequeño lo abrazo efusivamente- Oh mon petit tú eres el único que me quiere- el joven solo rio levemente ante lo dicho y se dejó abrazar.

El inglés por su parte se sentó en la cama de los antes infantes mirando cansado la escena que montaba el francés con el pequeño canadiense- No entiendo como Matthew le aguanta tanto- comento el británico mirando como el francés abrazaba fuerte y posesivamente al menor de los gemelos- dios si no fuera porque es su ex pupilo juraría que lo quiere manosear- soltó con burla el mayor, los menores se miraron entre si y luego a la inusual escena que montaban los rubios- si tienes razón- comento el mayor de los gemelos y la única dama presente- Iggi Hug me ~- hablo infantilmente el americano abriendo tiernamente sus brazos al inglés, este alzo una ceja y lo ignoro- Please Hug me- comento haciendo un leve puchero que el mayor nunca pudo resistir y mirando a otro lado lo abrazo leve y rápidamente, pero el americano lo sujeto con fuerza en sus brazos, él era más fuerte.

La menor soltó una tierna risita ante las dos escenas que pasaban enfrente de ella, si todo iba como ella lo planeaba, pero, ¿No era justo que ellos fueran felices así de rápido? No, sus queridos hermanitos tenían que sufrir un poco por lo que quieren, tienen que valorar el amor que se les está dando y que no han sabido apreciar, el amor que durante años ella había _**envidiado- **_yo también quiero un abrazo- grito levemente la joven, los adultos mayores la vieron tiernamente, el francés se paró, con el canadiense aun en brazos- ¡Abrazo Grupal!- exclamo feliz antes de jalar a su presa y sentarse en la cama donde jalo al inglés y al americano dejando en medio a la mujer del grupo- la pequeña princesa es cuidada por sus cuatro fieles caballeros- comento burlonamente el británico ante la cómica escena.

Si, eran sus cuatro hombres, a los cuales ama con toda su fuerza y por los cuales haría todo, por eso no descansaría hasta darles la felicidad que por años han deseado.

* * *

><p>Aww siento la tardanza, mis ganas de escribir se van con este calor que hace x.X<p>

Prometo no tardarme tanto :D.

Oh ¿qué otras parejas les gustaría que salieran?

Tenía algo que decirles y lo olvide xDU bueno espero y les guste este corto capitulo :D, ya trabajo en los siguientes.

Un breve adelanto ~

* * *

><p><em>Porque sus ojos son como los de él, Tan azules y puros, idénticos, son aquellos ojos que en secreto siempre ame…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aquella mirada tímida e inocente, llena de pureza, ese pelo desarreglado y ese toque de ternura que ame en secreto eran reflejados en él, ese pequeño que bajo por agua en la noche…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sabes Natasha- Hablo su amiga Lily concediéndole la palabra a su amiga Húngara captando la atención de una joven Natasha de 13 años- Creo que es horrible que tus dos primeros amores no te correspondan…- sentencio la húngara – pero cuando uno ama a alguien de verdad solo desea su felicidad aunque no seas tú- comento mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su ahijada.<em>

_Listo espero y les guste :D_


	4. Rememorando

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración: **__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~_

_**Disfruten ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No te guardo rencor simplemente soy lo que soy.<strong>_

Después de su agradable momento en su ex salón de juegos, el francés y el canadiense se retiraron a hacer la cena, los gemelos, el francés y la joven votaron por esta combinación y mandaron a nuestro querido ingles a acomodar los cuartos junto con el americano mientras la joven ponía la mesa.

La joven saco la bajilla de porcelana China que su padrino Yao le mando al inglés años atras, de la cual el británico está mas que orgulloso y solo se usaba para ocasiones especiales- es una ocasión especial- se dijo la joven mientras acomodaba finamente los utensilios, sintió de pronto como su celular vibraba indicándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo, lo abrió rápidamente y sus ojos se iluminaron, era de aquel joven que últimamente la tenía tan soñadoramente, él era su nueva razón de reír y de soportar lo que antes la hacía llorar, un recuerdo sin querer acudió a su mente…

_Una hermosa niña de unos doce años entraba juguetonamente a la sala de estar del inglés abrazándolo sorpresivamente-"Princesa que te he dicho sobre espantarme"- le hablo cariñosamente al lucero de sus ojos antes de sentarla en sus piernas-"¿quieres que te lea algo?"- le pregunto amorosamente a lo cual la joven asintió alegremente admirando a su tutor en silencio, el primer flechazo se dio…_

Termino de poner los vasos en la mesa y camino rumbo a la cocina a ver si la comida estaba lista.

"_oh Mon Amour te has manchado"- comento un alegre francés al ver como la única fémina de la casa estaba llena de harina- "¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?"- pregunto mientras ayudaba a la no tan niña de casi trece años a limpiarse, está la miro apenada y un poco triste- "Quería hacerte un pastel sorpresa por tu cumpleaños"- el mayor se alegró tanto ante este hecho que la cargo en sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente- "Déjame ayudarte, ese será mi regalo de tu parte"- le sonrió para darle ánimos a su pequeña la cual asintió emocionada mientras su tutor le daba explicaciones de como vaciar correctamente la harina, el segundo flechazo se dio… _

Siguió su camino a la cocina y escucho las tiernas sonrisas de su hermano favorito y de su tutor francés, esta escena se le hizo como un deja vú.

_La misma joven con sus ahora trece años caminaba contenta a la cocina a ver en que podía ayudar a su tutor y hermano, antes de llegar las risas de ambos hombre llamaron su atención, asomo ligeramente la cabeza y la escena que vio por alguna razón rasgo su corazón._

_Ahí frente a sus ojos el francés se encontraba detrás de su querido hermano ayudándole a amasar con fuerza algo que preparaban, el menor estaba tan sumido en su tarea que no noto la mirada que el mayor le dirigía, pero Natasha si la noto, noto como su querido tutor olía ligera y tiernamente el cabello de su hermano, con una expresión e adoración que nunca le dirigió a ella, luego le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla que el menor no sintió, se acercó ligeramente más al menor con la excusa de ejercer más fuerza en la acción de cocinar, ingenuamente el menor ante dicha acción le sonrió tiernamente a su tutor por la ayuda, casi nula, brindada para así seguir cocinando, la menor se retiró a su cuarto rápidamente después de observar dicha escena, tenía que consultar cierto sentimiento con su madrina Eli._

Asomo lentamente su cabeza en la cocina para encontrar semejante escena, el canadiense se encontraba moviendo algo en un sartén con el francés detrás de él enseñándole como hacerlo correctamente mientras le tocaba ligeramente su cabello con la mano libre-Mon petit deberías amarrarte el pelo para cocinar- se sonrieron mutuamente ante el comentario y el menor menciono algo sobre la próxima vez, creando que un pequeño destello de felicidad se impregnara en los ojos del mayor.

A diferencia de hace años la joven no sintió tristeza ni dolor, Matthew era tan inocente que jamás supo nada, nunca comprendió los mimos del mayor para con él, la muchacha mostro una leve sonrisa ante la escena, su pequeño canadiense más que nadie merecía ser feliz alado de quien ignoraba amar, se alejó lentamente de la cocina y tomo rumbo al lugar donde otros dos rubios se encontraban.

_En Inglaterra como de costumbre llovía, pero, esta noche había relámpagos, la joven de trece años se dirigió sigilosamente al cuarto de su tutor con un poco de miedo._

_Al llegar a la habitación del inglés noto como su puerta estaba levemente abierta y la luz se encontraba prendida, antes de entrar se asomó por el espacio que mostraba la puerta abierta- "Al tranquilízate, yo estoy aquí para ti, por siempre"- hablo al inglés mientras abrazaba a un joven americano de _Dieciséi_s años, este se acomodó en la cama del mayor entre el abrazo acurrucándose más en el pecho del mayor, dejándose consentir por los mimos del británico, el mayor tomo el rostro de su pupilo y le limpio las rebeldes lagrimas que el héroe derramo- "Anda tus ojos son más hermosos cuando sonríes"- el menor sonrió radiantemente y sus ojos brillaron mostrando un cielo azul despejado detrás de los cristales que llama lentes, la pequeña miro con cierta rabia la escena, Alfred siempre le robaba tiempo y espacio con su tutor inglés._

_Olvidándose del miedo que tenía regreso a su habitación, si mañana que fuera de visita a Austria tendría muchas cosas que contarle a su madrina._

Llego a una habitación en particular y se asomó lenta y cuidadosamente.

El americano tenía bajo su cuerpo al inglés quien irradiaba de felicidad y enojo, ambos se miraban fijamente -Alfred tu ganas, ahora deja de hacerme cosquillas- el mencionado sonrió energéticamente y se quitó de encima del mayor para luego ayudarlo a incorporarse mientras le sonreía cálidamente-Extrañaba verte sonreír Iggi, sabias que ¿Tus esmeraldas brillan más cuando sonríes?- el mayor rio ligeramente ante el comentario- Al yo también extrañaba ver tus ojos azules-

Alfred tal vez no fuera su favorito, pero ambos rubios merecían la felicidad.

_-"Madrina, Madrina- la joven estadounidense de casi trece años entro corriendo jalando a una rubia a la sala de estar de su madrina la cual sonrió al verlas –"Creo que estoy enamorada"-_

Regreso al comedor y noto como el canadiense terminaba de servir la cena- Nat la cena está servida- le dedico su tan famosa sonrisa tierna- Avisare a Arthur y Alfred- se retiró lentamente con un francés detrás de él, si, antes este hecho la hubiera hecho llorar, ahora le causaba felicidad.

_Sabes Natasha- Hablo su amiga Lily concediéndole la palabra a su amiga Húngara captando la atención de una joven Natasha de 13 años- Creo que es horrible que tus dos primeros amores no te correspondan…- sentencio la húngara – pero cuando uno ama a alguien de verdad solo desea su felicidad aunque no seas tú- comento mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su ahijada._

_En su última visita comento sobre los acontecimientos que sus tutores y hermanos habían hecho y como se sentía, además se enteró de algo que oprimió aún más su tierno e inocente corazón._

La cena se llevó acabo entre risas y regaños, pero fue una típica cena familiar, después de acabar de comer ambos adultos se ofrecieron a lavar los trastes para que sus adorables invitados fueran a descansar, bajo la sonrisa traviesa de la única mujer ahí, y la molesta mirada de los gemelos.

Las luces de la casa se encontraban totalmente apagadas, cada residente se encontraba supuestamente dormido en su habitación.

El inglés se levantó lenta y sigilosamente de su cama y se encamino a la de cierto americano. Llego rápidamente y sin hacer el menor de los ruidos se sentó en la orilla de la cama acariciando la cara del menor.

"Porque sus ojos son como los de él, Tan azules y puros, idénticos, son aquellos ojos que en secreto siempre ame…"- pensó el mayor admirando al americano dormir- _Richard- _soltó un ligero suspiro para besar la frente del menor y regresar a su cuarto sin levantar al menor.

En otra parte de la mansión un pequeño canadiense bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, sin querer choco con algunos trastes haciendo poco ruido- Rayos debí traer mis lentes- menciono adolorido por el choque- Mon petit ¿Eres tú?- el francés entro a la cocina curioso por el ruido, tenía un sueño muy ligero- Lo siento te desperté Francis- menciono el joven acercándose a la ventana para que la luz de la luna lo iluminara, el mayo lo miro fascinado-"Aquella mirada tímida e inocente, llena de pureza, ese pelo desarreglado y ese toque de ternura que ame en secreto eran reflejados en él, ese pequeño que bajo por agua en la noche"- pensó el francés para luego tomar la mano del menor y ayudarlo a regresar a su habitación sin chocar con algo, lo arropo tiernamente y beso su mejilla, ya fuera de la habitación se quedó un rato admirando la puerta de esta- Mi querida Jeanne- menciono antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Natasha detrás de su puerta escucho a ambos adultos, era injusto que los mayores vieran el recuerdo de otra persona en sus hermanos, aun que le doliera también haría sufrir a su tutores por eso, su plan estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás- Mañana será un largo día- termino de enviar el último mensaje de texto del día- espero y lleguen pronto.

* * *

><p>Acabe :D, siento la demora con este capítulo, lo tenía hecho pero al final le cambie unas cositas y así me gusto más, espero y les guste este capítulo n.n<p> 


	5. Fase dos

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración: **__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~_

_**Disfruten ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El mundo en el que nacimos no fue hecho para estar juntos.<strong>_

La mañana llego, un nuevo día se asomaba por la mansión Kirkland en donde un alegre francés realizaba el desayuno acompañado de sus dos queridos chefs: Natasha y Matthew.

El dueño de la casa se encontraba en su despacho terminando de arreglar unos papeles que la reina le pido siendo ayudado por el americano, al cual corrieron los otros rubios de la cocina por hacer un desastre.

Alfred miraba embelesado a su tutor mientras le sonreía bobamente- Iggi, esto me recuerda a cuando niño te ayudaba a guardar tus papeles- le comento sonrientemente mientras terminaba de acomodarle unos papeles en su maletín, el mayor concentrado en su trabajo asintió con una linda sonrisa dirigida a su americano favorito- La única diferencia Iggi, es que ahora puedo cargar tus cosas sin ayuda- tomo los libros y el maletín que el mayor ocuparía y se dirigió al carro del mayor con este detrás de el- No es necesaria que hagas eso Alfred- hablo un tanto feliz por la acción del menor- Soy un Héroe Arthur, y como el héroe que soy tengo que ayudar siempre a mi damisela en peligro- le sonrió traviesamente sonrojando al mayor ante lo último.

Cuando se encontraban cerca de la puerta esta se abrió de golpe.

Un gran estruendo se oyó por toda la casa- ¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?- Se oyó la voz molesta del dueño de la casa, los chefs, que acababan de terminar de cocinar, salieron a ver que sucedía- Tío Scott- Grito la menor de los presentes, fingiendo sorpresa y corrió a abrazarlo- Oh la pequeña Nat está de regreso- hablo en un tono casi fingido, el mencionado miro a los presentes y se sorprendió al ver con sus propios ojos lo que la menor le conto en la noche- Vaya los otros también están aquí- miro como el americano le dirigía una mirada molesta, al igual que el francés y el inglés- Hermano que sorpresa tenerte aquí- hablo sarcástico el inglés, el mencionado lo ignoro y camino hacia el francés, quien por instinto se colocó frente al canadiense- Matthew ¿No le darás un abrazo a tu tío favorito?- abrió levemente sus brazos y el mencionado se acercó lenta y cohibida mente al peli rojo- Te extrañe tío- le sonrió tiernamente.

Scott Kirkland Mayor de los Kirkland tenía un complejo de padre con el canadiense, por lo cual tenía una rivalidad con el francés por su cariño, aunque a Arthur nunca le agrado la idea de dejar que su hermano pasara tiempo con el menor, era extraño que lo tratara tan bien, en las memorias del inglés y el francés había solo feos recuerdos del amante de la nicotina, además que aún seguía arruinándoles la vida cada que podía.

Alfred nunca soporto a su tío, nunca le gusto como este siempre se burlaba de su tutor, por eso nunca se llevaron bien, al igual que nunca entendió como Natasha y Matthew puedan quererlo.

Natasha miro como todos tenían su vista fija en el escoses y el canadiense, quienes seguían abrazándose, si, una pequeña parte de su plan se estaba realizando…

Ella más que nadie sabía del amor que el escoses sentía por su hermano, era el de un padre a un hijo, por eso siempre lo había protegido de las garras del francés y sus pervertidas ideas, aun que ni ella sabía el porqué de tal afecto, pero eso no importaba, su querido tío era parte fundamental de su plan.

La puerta volvió a sonar llamando la atención de los presentes- "Ya están aquí"- Pensó la menor al momento de abrir la puerta- Hola ~- se oyó la alegre voz de un español, aunque fue golpeado al instante por un Italiano-¡Bastardo ¿Por qué me trajiste?- hablo un no educado italiano- Ve ~- se escuchó detrás de él, si también el castaño menor y el alemán estaban ahí- hey ustedes muévanse que hay fila- si, un tumulto de gente entraba a la ya no tan pacifica casa del inglés.

Esto parecía más un desfile de naciones, puesto que había personas de diferentes procedencias- Iggi ¿estás bien?- pregunto el americano a su ex tutor quien tenía un marcado tic en el ojo-¡Se puede saber qué demonios hacen todos ustedes aquí!- grito el inglés mirando como su casa era invadida por toda esa gente desagradable, todos lo miraron un tanto asustados- Dad lo siento yo les dije que volvía y quería verlos- utilizo una tierna mirada de cachorro triste, si esa marca Jones, a la cual el inglés nunca pudo negar nada- "Chantajista"- pensaron al uniso todos los presentes, el inglés suspiro cansado- está bien, pueden quedarse, pero nada más regrese y mi casa sea un caos los mato a todos ustedes- señalo a los indeseables invitados- ahora si me permiten tengo asuntos que arreglar en el castillo- se dirigió a la puerta para salir con un americano, que aun cargaba sus cosas, detrás de él.

-Vaya, vaya Nat sí que eres buena- comento la húngara abrazando a su amado señor Roderich- ahora a lo que vinimos- menciono al ver por la ventana como Alfred le hacía ojitos, si con esa misma cara de cachorro triste marca Jones, hacia Arthur para que le permitiera acompañarlo-De acuerdo, pero te comportas- oyeron detrás de la ventana como el Británico accedía- Bueno siempre supe que el Idiot Rabbit era manejable- hablo el mayor de los Kirkland para después marcar un numero en su celular.

El canadiense era acosado por su padrinos, bueno mejor dicho por su padrino Iván, ya que su padrino Yao platicaba con Natasha sobre cosas que no entendía- Vamos Matthew yo sé que quieres ir a Rusia conmigo, da~- el menor lo miraba un tanto asustado ante el aura inocente y a la vez aterradora que el mayor desprendía- Yo, yo estoy ocupado con la escuela, pe-perdón- miraba suplicante la espalda del asiático esperando que notara la situación en la que se encontraba, como respuesta a sus plegarias el francés llego con su celular en la mano- Il sera Cher- hablo en su idioma natal el francés ("Ahí estaremos querida") miro a su ex pupilo y lo abrazo posesivamente ante los ojos del ruso- Lo siento pero Mon Amour y yo tenemos que salir- lo tomo de la mano y se despidió fugazmente de todos- Pórtense bien mientras no estoy ~ , oh si Natty tengo que llevar a Matthie a que le hagan prueba de vestuario, el tuyo es mañana- le guiño un ojo y se llevó a rastras el canadiense.

Todos los presentes en la casa miraron como los dos rubios se alejaban de la residencia Británica- Bueno ahora que no están podemos hablar libremente- comento la joven llamando la atención de todos los presentes- Los he reunido aquí porque creo que ya es hora de darle fin a "Ese" asunto- todos comprendieron a que se refería y la miraron dudosos- Ya tengo un plan en mente- miro a su madrina y sonrió abiertamente- y ustedes serán mis cómplices…-

Mientras que en una oficina del palacio de Buckingham dos rubios se encontraban discutiendo silenciosamente- Alfred compórtate quieres- corrigió el mayor al americano que no dejaba de dar vueltas por el lugar- La reina está a punto de llegar por favor siéntate- la puerta se abrió majestuosamente dejando entrar a la realeza del lugar. Ante este hecho el inglés realizo una elegante referencia, haciendo gala de sus maravillosos modales, siendo imitado torpemente por el americano- My Queen- hablo respetuosamente el inglés- Dejémonos de Formalidades Arthur- miro a su acompañante- Vaya grata sorpresa, Alfred tenia años sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto cortésmente la mujer- muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y Usted My Lady?- la mujer soltó una leve carcajada ante la mirada incrédula del mayor- Oh muy bien querido, Arthur deberías ser más espontaneo como el, Dime oí que la pequeña Natasha volvió mi ahijada se muere por verla- menciono al momento que daba una señal para que todos los presentes tomaran asiento- Le daré su recado y prometo que pronto vendrá a visitarla My Queen- comenzó a sacar varios papeles de su maletín con la ayuda de Alfred- esta escena me hace retroceder en el tiempo- hablo divertida la reina para comenzar a discutir ciertos temas importantes con el mayor.

Mientras en la entrada de un gran edificio dos rubios reían tranquilamente mientras entraban por la puerta principal del recinto, Matthew miraba asombrado el lugar ¡era hermoso! Ahí se notaba el buen gusto francés, y eso que solo es una cede ya se imaginaria su agencia principal en Francia.

El francés entraba como reina de primavera, saludaba a todo mundo, el francés siempre fue llamativo- Señor Bonnefoy las maquillistas están listas- se acercó una joven y guapa mujer al mayor- Gracias Gretel- le sonrió cómplice guiñándole un ojos con su típica coquetería francesa, ante los ojos incomodos de un tierno canadiense- oh mon ami quiero presentarte a la nueva imagen de la temporada masculina Otoño- invierno- tomo levemente la mano del menor y lo jalo a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura- y además es mi preciado Amour Matthew~- la joven soltó una risita traviesa haciendo sonrojar al menor- Fran-Francis no digas esas cosas- hablo sonrojado el menor- Es muy apuesto joven Matthew- le hablo coquetamente la asistente- es hermoso- volvió a guiñarle un ojo y beso tiernamente la mejilla del menor- ahora démonos prisa- arrastro al menor al cuarto de maquillaje.

_**Volviendo al Palacio.**_

Los tratados importantes entre Arthur y la reina habían concluido satisfactoriamente, en estos momentos ambos rubios y la reina se encontraban tomando una enriquecedora taza de té, la cual Alfred tomaba a regañadientes- Dime Alfred ¿Cómo van tus estudios en Estados Unidos?- hablo jovial la mujer- Muy bien, en estos momentos me dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones ya que aprobé todas mis materias- sonreía orgulloso- no esperaba menos de un ex pupilo de Arthur- miro al mayor de los hombres con cariño- ¿y el pequeño Matthew como esta?- sonrió la mujer- muy bien, es el mejor de su clase- hablo energético el menor- me alegro- tomo un sorbo de su té y miro al inglés- ¿ves? No fue tan malo que se fueran- tomo la mano del inglés con cariño, ella fue de las principales testigos del dolor que rasgo al mayor de los hombres presentes, ese día sus ojos volvieron a perder el brillo que por años le costó recuperar, miro al joven americano- "Es como su vivo recuerdo"- pensó amargamente la mujer mientras miraba como Arthur reprendía a Alfred por un comentario que no alcanzo a escuchar.

Después de un rato ambos jóvenes decidieron que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa, el mayor estaba preocupado de sus visitas no deseadas- My Queen fue un placer verla- beso su mano con sumo respeto- Arthur te he dicho que no formalidades conmigo te conozco desde que eras un bebe- hablo tiernamente al momento que el americano se le acercaba y hacían una señal de despedida- Adiós My Lady fue un honor verla- se despidió jovial el estadounidense- espero verte pronto Alfred, salúdame a tus hermanos y diles que deseo saludarlos- el americano asintió- yo les diré- la mujer se acercó al inglés y lo abrazo tiernamente- Arthur ¿Cuándo vendrán tú y Francis a hablar sobre _cierto_ tema?- bajo un poco la voz intentando que el menor no escuchara, aunque fallo en el intento- Las visitas del joven francés me son muy gratas, los extrañamos ayer en la Opera- se separó del británico lentamente- pero ahora veo el por qué faltaron- el inglés le sonrió dulcemente- le comunicare sus deseos, y no se preocupe pronto vendremos de nuevo _juntos_ a visitarla- le sonrió nervioso y con una ligera reverencia se despidieron.

El americano oyó a medias la conversación creando en él un caos de pensamientos- "¿Hablar? ¿De que podrían hablarle? ¿Por qué han venido juntos?¿Francis e Iggi salen mucho juntos?"- eran las preguntas que atormentaban la mente del menor, ambos rubios se dirigieron al carro del mayor – Te comportaste muy bien Alfred- le acaricio tiernamente el cabello al menor- No soy un niño Iggi- inflo los cachetes- Ya, ya, te invito a comer, ¿Qué te parece?- los ojos del menor se iluminaron- ¡Great!- grito feliz el americano antes de abrazarlo.

_**De vuelta en el mundo de modas de Francis (La agencia que tiene en Londres).**_

El francés, las maquillistas, la asistente y un joven de vestuarios esperaban ansiosos que el canadiense saliera del probador- Esto Francis me siento extraño- asomo tímidamente su cabeza- me da pena salir- menciono con sus mejillas sonrojadas, todos los presentes lo miraron enternecidos por su actitud, el francés se acercó a él y le tomo tiernamente su mano- te verás maravilloso- le sonrió para darle seguridad, el menor salió tímidamente mirando al piso dejando boquiabierto a todos los presentes, tenía puesto un saco gris oscuro con una camisa negra ajustada, unos pantalones negros, una bufanda azul grisáceo y con un lindo sombrero, lucia tan guapo, pero si le añadimos su mejillas sonrojadas y su tímida mirada era todo un encanto- Vaya Francis te conseguiste uno muy lindo- anuncio el encargado de vestuarios, las maquillistas lo miraron enamoradas- wow que moe es- la asistente inflo las mejillas- es injusto Francis siempre te quedas con los más lindos-el menor se sintió incomodo ante lo último mencionado- ¿Qué ya te cansaste del aburrido inglés y lo cambias por este comible joven?- hablo pícaro el encargado de vestuario-oh no mon Petit es mi pupilo- comento al momento que miraba tiernamente a su pequeño canadiense- oh lala- menciono el joven- entonces ¿Me lo puedo quedar?- se acercó al tímido canadiense y lo tomo de la barbilla- si no te molesta-miro al francés- ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?- le hablo al canadiense- el francés los miro con recelo y jalo levemente al menor- aleja tus pervertidas manos de el- una maquillista soltó una sonrisa- oh Francis y Fabien acaso ¿Todos los franceses son unos pervertidos?- guiño un ojo- ven Matthew vayamos con el fotógrafo antes que estos franceses pervertidos te quieran violar- bromeo la mujer llevándose a un más que apenado canadiense.

En cuanto el menor salió por la puerta con las mujeres, ambos franceses se miraron desafiadoramente- Te lo advierto Fabien, Matthew no sera uno de tus amantes de solo una noche- el mencionado sonrió divertido- el rol de papá celoso no te queda chers- lo miro desafiante- es demasiado puro como para tenerlo solo una noche, tal vez vaya enserio con el- se dirigió a la entrada- Además, no pensabas que sería tuyo por siempre, ¿no?- salió de la sala dejando a un perplejo francés mirando la salida- Si algún día él se enamorara como ella y me dejara solo- menciono tristemente para dirigirse rumbo a la sesión de fotos.

_**Regresando a la mansión del Inglés.**_

Más de diez personas se encontraban reunidas en una de las tantas salas de estar que el inglés tenía en su casa, en medio de todas estas persona se encontraba la joven Natasha.

Todos tenían su mirada perdida en un punto, meditando con detenimiento- ¿Entonces? ¿Están de acuerdo?- hablo la joven intentando captar la atención de todos los presentes- ¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto Glen Kirkland, el segundo mayor de la familia Kirkland- no estoy segura, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que sepan la verdad…- menciono la joven cabizbaja- ¿Pero tus hermanos, mis ahijados sufrirán?- Menciono preocupado el español apretando ligeramente la mano de su pupilo, y casi amante, Lovino, este junto con su hermano se sentían identificados con los otros gemelos- Tú eres de los mejores amigos de père ¿No quieres verlo feliz?- el mencionado agacho la mirada- ¡le romperás del corazón a tus hermanos!- hablo alterado el italiano mayor siendo abrazado por su gemelo, la mayoría de los presentes se sintieron mal ante este pensamiento- Lo sé, y me dolerá tanto como a ellos, pero es necesario para que logren su felicidad.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio una vez más- Yo estoy de acuerdo, algún día tenía que pasar- anuncio la húngara a lado de su amado austriaco- si Arthur y Francis no dicen nada les pasara lo mismo que con…- el nudo se armó en su garganta, el prusiano y el austriaco la abrazaron tiernamente- lo sabemos, pero no estoy seguro de seguir con esto ¿y si se alejan más?- hablo un chino un tanto triste- un verdadero amor vence todos los obstáculos, muchos de ustedes lo han comprobado- varios presentes asintieron- e igual muchos de ustedes están en la misma situación- de la misma manera varios presentes miraron a otro lado- Yo soy testigo de eso- anuncio la Bélgica tomando la mano de su _hermano _holandés, que es ahora su _amante- _muy bien ¿cuento con su apoyo?- la mayoría de los presentes asintieron, los otros solo la miraron derrotados- espero y no te equivoques Natty- hablo fingiendo no preocupación el mayor de los Kirkland, aunque no lo admitiera no podría soportar volver a ver esa mirada perdida que hace años tenía su hermano, jamás dejaría que volviera a sufrir de tal manera.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, de repente la puerta del salón fue abierta por una tímida rubia- Lily ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la modelo a su mejor amiga, esta entro junto con su hermanastro suizo- oh te acaba de llamar Henry- la mirada de la joven se ilumino- vendrá dentro de tres días- hablo feliz mirando como su amiga saltaba de la felicidad- Así que ¿Al fin conoceré a mi futuro sobrino?- pregunto burlón el escoses- ¿No deberías preocuparte en como contarles sobre él a tus queridos "padres"?-hablo el japonés, mejor amigo del inglés, la joven se puso nerviosa rápidamente- Bueno, solo espero y no me maten- hablo preocupada.

La segunda fase de su plan estaba realizada, lo peor estaba a punto de suceder, solo esperaba que tuviera las suficientes fuerzas para seguir adelante, no sabía si podría resistir ver llorar a alguno de sus cuatro hombres, al menor no soportaría sola la carga, su querido pronto llegaría y le haría compañía una vez más…

* * *

><p>Omg acabe :D esto es mi Auto reto, si me rete a hacer capítulos más largos, ya que me tardare en actualizar quiero recompensar alargando mis capítulos, espero y les haya gustado.<p>

Muy bien, metí a muchos personajes, y creo que comenzare a tocar temas más "fuertes y profundos", si puse incesto con Bélgica y Holanda o.

_**Aclaraciones: **_España también fue tutor de romano, estos no tienen una relación, andan casi igual que los protagonistas.

No sé si poner a Ludwig más grande que Feliciano, o poner que este fue criado por Austria y Hungría, aún tengo mis dudas.

Iván y Yao están casados, o algo así, le puse un rival a Francis ¿Qué les parece? Oh si y también es francés ;D

Ah sí, puse que tío Scott adora a Matthew, esto fue a petición de una amiga que vino a visitarme y me dio muchas ideas.

_**Fin de las aclaraciones… creo…**_

Saben me di cuenta de que tengo un serio problema gracias a Hetalia, nunca me imaginé que viendo noticias me podría inspirar u.u

Tengo que deshojarme con alguien, hoy mientras tomaba un receso de escribir baje con mis perros y estaba mi mamá y dijo algo muy inusual… ¡quiero volver gay a mi perro!, no supe si decir ¡que loca! O partirme de la risa ante la idea XD

En fin creo que ya no tengo más que decir, espero y les guste el capítulo n.n


	6. Presentacion

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración: **__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~_

_**Disfruten ~**_

* * *

><p>Tal vez lo que hago no está bien, estoy a punto de lanzar a mis adorados hermanos al más grande dolor que han sentido después de haber perdido a nuestros padres.<p>

Si hubiera otro modo de lograr la felicidad de ellos cuatro sin hacerlo sufrir lo haría mil veces y más, pero sé que no la hay.

Hoy reuní a un grupo de personas en común, amigos y familiares, todos ellos forman parte de esta triste historia, pero al fin y al cabo todos queremos ver el final de ella, esperando que, como siempre dice Alfred, tengan su _Happy Ending._

Todos en la sala guardaban silencio, la decisión estaba tomada aunque muchos no quisieran meterse- Bueno Aru~ iré por mas té- se levantó el asiático con un ruso detrás de el- yo te ayudo yao-yao – le hablo educada y cariñosamente a su esposo.

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar- ¿Falta alguien más?- pregunto el japonés- no que yo recuerde menciono la joven antes de ir a abrir la puerta- ¡Hey chico!- hablo la alegre voz del cubano- ¡¿Guillermo!- pregunto incrédula la joven al ver a su extraña visita- el mismo- sonrió el castaño moviendo sus rastas – wow no te esperaba aquí- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar- oh Matthew me conto que vendría de visita y ya que estaba de paso decidí venir a visitarlo ¿algún problema?- Natasha lo miro deductivamente, esto… no estaba en sus planes.

En un restaurant de comida gourmet nuestro inglés y héroe se encontraban comiendo, o mejor dicho discutiendo sobre el tipo de alimentación del menor- Mira Alfred no comeremos Hamburguesas ¿ok?- el menor hizo un puchero enojado- Why?- hablo molesto- ya suficiente con aceptar comer en un restaurant de comida Francesa ahora pide comida de verdad- tomo la carta de vinos, una mesera muy coqueta se acercó a la mesa- ¿Están listos para ordenar?- pestañeo seductoramente sus ojos mirando al menor- tráeme la especialidad del día y este vino- señalo el mayor uno en especial- Enseguida- miro al americano que estaba sumido en el menú- ¿y usted?- le hablo coquetamente- ah lo mismo que el pidió, pero tráeme un café- le entrego el menú y la joven hizo que sus manos rozaran levemente- enseguida joven- le guiño rápidamente un ojo y se fue corriendo- Eres muy popular con las jóvenes- se rio levemente el mayor ante la mirada incrédula del menor- ¿eh? No sé a qué te refieres- el británico poso una de sus manos en la mesa para recargarse en ellas y miro fijamente al norteamericano- eres como tu padre…- susurro débilmente sin alcanzar a ser escuchado por el mencionado.

_**En verdad eres popular con las mujeres Richard- Hablo un inglés de unos dieciocho años, el mencionado lo miro con duda en sus ojos- No sé a qué te refieres Arthur- le dedico una sonrisa tierna al inglés haciéndolo sonrojar…**_

La camarera llego con ambas órdenes y se las entregó a cada uno, claro se tardó más con la del menor, intento insinuársele sutilmente pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron pasados en vano ante la vista del americano que estaba más que interesado platicando con su ex tutor- Enserio Alfred eres un joven muy apuesto- el comentario hizo que el menor se sonrojara ante esto el mayor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Una vez acabaron de comer la misma camarera se acercó a darles la cuenta- Espero y les haya gustado- miro intensamente al menor- espero que vuelvan pronto- le dejo la cuenta y un pequeño papel que no paso de ser percibido por el mayor- ah si- contesto sin mucho interés el menor que tenía todo su interés en Arthur.

Salieron lentamente del restaurant- Alfred no sabía que fueras tan popular entre las jóvenes- de nuevo el menor lo miro sin entender a lo cual el mayor extendió el papel que le dejo la mesera en la mesa- ¿Qué es?- pregunto curioso el menor- es su número de teléfono- sonrió pícaramente- ah ~ no me interesa- siguió su camino al auto del inglés- que frio Alfie~- hablo burlonamente- oh vamos Iggi no arruines con esas cosas nuestra salida en años- hizo otro puchero- ok, ok- hablo el inglés- pero deberías de aprovechar estas oportunidades, era muy bonita- el menor se le quedo mirando- No, yo solo espero a la persona indicada- hablo lentamente para después entrar al auto sin mencionar más palabras- en verdad eres parecido- menciono antes de subirse al auto el inglés…

_**Oh vamos me dirás que no viste como la mesera te miraba, además te dio su número de teléfono- hablo el inglés ya menos sonrojado-ah eso…- el americano miro al cielo y mostro su mejor sonrisa al británico- no me interesa mucho porque- miro a los ojos a su acompañante con un brillo en sus ojos- yo espero a la persona indicada- hablo soñadoramente…**_

Por otro lado en la sesión de fotos del canadiense.

_Flash~_ El canadiense miraba tímidamente la cámara. _Flash ~. _Le ordenaron una nueva pose y con un último _Flash~ _la sesión dio por terminada.

Todo el equipo se acercó al menor- Matthew en verdad eres lindo- una de las maquillistas elogiaba al avergonzado canadiense- eres tan moe- hablo una de las encargadas de vestuario- Muchas gracias- hablo apenado antes de que alguien lo tomara por la cintura- Oh mon Amour yo sabía que eras más que extraordinario- hablo Francis al oído del menor haciéndolo estremecer- Vayamos a celebrar- se escuchó la voz del otro francés- ¿Qué les parece?- miro desafiantemente al mayor- Francis- el canadiense lo miro aun avergonzado- ¿no deberíamos mejor volver pronto a casa?- el de lentes no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantas atenciones, así que mejor opto por regresar al refugio que es la casa del inglés- como quieras petit- le dedico una cálida sonrisa- nos vemos mañana chicas y chicos- se despidió con la mano sin soltar al canadiense- Adiós- hablo educadamente el americano- En verdad Matthew eres hermoso- le miro dulcemente- Te equivocas- comenzó a sonrojarse- y por favor no digas esas cosas- agacho la cabeza con un gran color carmesí en las mejillas- eres tan lindo- lo acerco más a el- tal vez por eso eres su hijo…- beso el pelo del menor creándole un escalofrió.

_**En verdad eres hermosa- hablo un francés de unos diecisiete años a una joven que se encontraba enfrente de el- que cosas dices Francis- le respondió la joven con un fuerte sonrojo- solo exageras- agacho tiernamente su cabeza- sigamos viendo la exposición- le hablo antes de casi salir corriendo a la siguiente exhibición- Oh vamos Jeanne querida me dirás que nadie te ha dicho lo hermosa que eres- le sonrió coquetamente ante lo cual la joven volvió a sonrojarse- por favor ya no digas esas cosas- miro una obra expuesta con mucho interés, o eso fingió- Linda ~- canturreo el francés antes de seguir mirando la exposición.**_

De regreso a la casa, invadida, del Inglés.

La joven conversaba con el mejor amigo de su hermano Matthew- ¿Cómo has estado niña?- sonreía tan jovial y alegre el joven- muy bien ¿y tú?- el joven hablo con mucha emoción-¡De Maravilla! ¿Cuándo dices que regresa tu hermano? Tengo tantas ganas de velo- hablo emocionado- ah en poco tiempo…- esto en verdad no era parte de su plan… Rayos.

Una vez más el timbre volvió a sonar- pero que rayos ¿acaso todo el mundo piensa venir?- corrió a abrir la puerta y escucho las claras voces de sus hermanos y tutores que llegaron al mismo tiempo.

El inglés terminaba de cerrar su carro- Alfred no es necesario que cargues mis cosas- el menor llevaba en sus manos todos los papeles y portafolios del inglés- es mi deber como tu héroe- el francés soltó una fuerte carcajada- oh Arthie eres una hermosa damisela en apuros- el mayor lo miro enojado- calla Frog- el mencionado abrazo fuertemente al canadiense- oye no uses a Matt como escudo- hablo indignado- Hahaha ~- se reía solamente el americano ante esta escena- umm ¿disculpen?- los cuatros voltearon a ver quién los llamo- ¿Esta es la casa de Arthur Kirkland?- un joven rubio de ojos verdes hablo, en ese momento Natasha abría alegre la puerta pero al instante abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y perdió el color de su piel del susto- Henry- alcanzo a decir antes de que el joven hablara- Mucho gusto soy el novio de Natasha- los cuatro jóvenes abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa- Oh mi dios- solamente se escuchó...

* * *

><p>Acabe, siento la demora, pero ya tenía escrito el "capitulo" pero sentí que era muy pronto (ya iba a poner la historia de Arthur y Richard) así que me puse a pensar en algo antes, o bueno ¿ustedes que opinan?<p>

También tengo otra cosa que pedirles su opinión ¿Quién les parece para mejor amigo de Alfred? Por más que pienso no se me ocurre quien D:

En fina, ya tengo las historias de Arthur y Francis escritas.

Bueno hoy me llego el momento de inspiración gracias a dos viejitos, si dos viejitos, hoy fueron al museo donde pretendo trabajo XD y pues fueron varios, pero estos me dijeron que hace un año se casaron ahí y se la pasaron todo el día juntos, y me dieron muchas ideas :D

Espero poder actualizar más pronto, espero y les guste, adiós.


	7. Introduccion

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~_

_**Disfruten ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Porque el amor más puro y más sincero es aquel que muere sin haber sido confesado…~<strong>_

Hoy te contare el inicio del fin, el principio del cuento que termina en un triste final, hoy te diré como se partieron dos corazones y como volvieron a surgir de entre los escombros.

Estas dos historias comenzaron con un lindo momento que se convirtió en el peor de sus recuerdos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you can not love me, I'll never believe in love again<strong>_

¿Quieres saber cómo empezó todo?, ¿Quieres conocer mi triste historia? ¿Mi primer Amor?

Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, soy el quinto hijo de la Familia Kirkland, el que seguirá con la educación de la corona, a mi corta edad de catorce años ya soy una promesa intelectual.

Mis cuatro hermanos mayores son tan odiosos, y perfectos, aunque me duela admitirlo.

Mi único amigo es un pervertido francés, que acaba de iniciar un viaje a su país natal Francia, ira a enriquecerse de conocimientos sobre moda y esas cosas. Es la primera vez que viajo a otro país sin él por lo cual me siento algo nervioso.

Como futuro tutor de la realeza voy a un curso en Estados Unidos para ampliar mis conocimientos, es el primer viaje que realizo un viaje tan largo sin compañía del francés ese, ¿ya lo había mencionado?, lo siento es que no me gusta Salir de mi Inglaterra Amada y menos a un lugar donde no conozco nada ni a nadie, dejando eso de lado estoy emocionado por ir a ese tan famoso curso.

Les contare desde este momento como este viaje no solo cambiara mi vida académica si no también amorosa y personal, porque este viaje fue el inicio de mi final…

Llegue al aeropuerto del país estadounidense, en cuanto toco tierra firme me doy cuenta de que ya no me encuentro en mi Londres querida, todo es tan distinto, los carros, las personas, el clima e incluso el modo de hablar.

Llego a la universidad con un poco de problemas, aun no logro entender bien las indicaciones que un americano me dio para llegar a la conferencia- Diablos porque es tan grande esa universidad- me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba los ojos frustrado- en poco tiempo empezara la conferencia- me dije algo angustiado y sin darme cuenta choque con alguien…

_**El inicio de un final sin ser anunciado…**_

Sorry- hablo el desconocido con un notable acento estadounidense- iba rápido y no te vi- abrí mis ojos para ver a la persona con la que choque- la culpa es mía- respondí sin verlo, alce mi vista y fue en ese momento que mi corazón latió más rápido que nunca, ahí frente a mí se encontraba el hombre más apuesto bajo la luz del claro sol iluminándolo celestialmente- Mi nombre es Richard Jones encantado- me extendió la mano- Arthur…- atine a decir saliendo de mis pensamientos- Arthur Kirkland- extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la suya- el gusto es mío- sentí una descarga en cuanto nuestras manos se rozaron por primera vez y pude sentir que había algo en el que estaba destinado a robarme el corazón…

_**Holding your hand, thats the way that I want to wall**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le vrai amour n'a pas de fin, parce que n'a pas simplement de finale.<strong>_

Tuve el amor más perfecto, el más puro y el más sincero, pero también fue mi amor más imperfecto, uno platónico e incondicional…

Hola Mi nombre… mi nombre no importa en este momento, lo único que importa es quien fue ella para mi… mi dulce y adorada Jeanne Williams, la única mujer que logro que este don Juan sintiera el amor de verdad…

La dulce doncella que en mi primer viaje hacia mi destino me cautivo el corazón, la pequeña ave que agito sus alas y me cautivo en todos mis sentidos.

Soy uno de los prodigios más importantes en el mundo de la moda, en mi primer viaje a parís por conocimientos sobre tendencias en la nueva juventud la conocía a ella, el ángel que se llevó mi vida.

En esos tiempos yo era uno de los Don Juanes más conocidos en todo Paris, no había mujer con la que no hubiera tenido algo…

Pero todo cambio un día sin que me lo esperara…

Me encontraba en un desfile de modas poco conocido, no era un gran evento lo que llamo mi atención es que era sobre diseñadores y modelos debutantes así que decidí tomar asiento y disfrutar del que, a mi parecer, sería un mal espectáculo. Y como lo predije lo fue, los diseños eran tan ordinarios que no sobresalían y las modelos eran todas unas principiantes con aires de diva pobre.

Nada nuevo, el desfile estaba a punto de terminar- Williams- escuche que volvían a llamar a una de las diseñadoras que ya había perdido su turno- ¿Qué hace?- dirigí mi mirada de nuevo al escenario y fue ahí cuando la vi, cuando mis ojos se deleitaron con aquel ángel de inocencia.

Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco sencillo, con unas cadenas como cinturón y unas pequeñas alas de conjunto, algo tan sencillo y simple pero que en ella resplandecían, su mirada, su piel, su pelo, todo en ella era tan puro y hermoso que cautivo a mis ojos, desfilo con torpeza y timidez lo que la hicieron ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Ella era una diseñadora debutante a la cual su modelo se reusó a usar algo tan simple a último momento por lo cual ella opto por usar su propia creación, fue lo que escuche de una de las modelos que iba pasando.

Sin poder frenar mis instintos de casa nova me dirigí tras bambalina para poder conocerla, la vi recargada en una pared con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas fuertemente coloradas su respiración era irregular, dándole un toque tan sensual e inocente que cautivo a mi corazón.

Me acerque a ella y hable suavemente- ¿Te encuentras bien?- note como ella se sobresaltó y abrió rápidamente sus ojos para dirigirlos a mí- Si- respondió rápidamente- sigo nerviosa- hablo en voz baja- Te viste sensacional, eres una gran modelo- hable fingiendo que no sabía quién era- Oh no soy ninguna modelo- me miro con un leve sonrojo- soy …- cayo unos segundos- un mal intento de diseñadora- agacho su mirada tristemente lo que me causo un sentimiento de malestar- No es verdad es un hermoso vestido, igual de hermoso que su portadora y diseñadora- la tome da las manos- animo estoy seguro que tienes mucho talento- ella me miro agradecida y me sonrió- Gracias umm…- me miro tímidamente- Francis Bonnefoy- me presente educadamente- Jeanne Williams- me dedico su mejor sonrisa mientras estrechaba mi mano haciéndome sentir una extraña sensación correr por mi cuerpo…

_**Seulement je veux être avec toi, tu me faites rêver d'une manière speciale, je tombe d'amour.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Traducciones: <strong>_

__ _**If you can not love me, I'll never believe in love again: Si no puedes amarme, no creere en el amor de nuevo.**_

_**_**Holding your hand, thats the way that I want to wall: Sujetando tu mano, es así como quiero caminar.**_**_

_**_**_**Le vrai amour n'a pas de fin, parce que n'a pas simplement de finale: El verdadero amor no tiene final feliz porque simplemente no tiene final.**_**_**_

_**Seulement je veux être avec toi, tu me faites rêver d'une manière speciale, je tombe d'amour: Solamente quiero estar contigo, tu me haces soñar de una manera especial, me enamoré.**_

Saben cuántas veces eh escrito este capítulo, ¿tienen una idea?, pues les diré ya van 3 veces que escribo este capítulo y las mismas veces mi hermano las borro, al principio solo iba a tratarse de la historia completa de Arthur y Richard, pero pues como me estoy tardando mucho decidí meter las introducciones nada más, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Poco para el tiempo que me estoy tardando en actualizar?

En verdad lo siento, tuve un lapsus de cero inspiración y cuando me inspire me borraron todo lo que escribí :/

Agua de Naranja sigue en cero avances, me faltan parejas que poner pero no se cuales poner, ¿Cuáles les gustaría que pusiera?...

Jajá otra cosa como que mi lado pervertido (léase como: mi lado escribe Alfred viola ingleses) se fue de vacaciones D: ya no se me ocurre muchas cosas en ese sentido… pero la culpa la tiene alguien que me está volviendo romántica ;D

En fin espero y les guste y de nuevo, lamento el retraso… ¡de verdad! … :D

Mil gracias por leer y espero no tardarme en actualizar Ciao ~


	8. aCABO

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración: **__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~_

_**Disfruten ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Henry- alcanzo a decir antes de que el joven hablara- Mucho gusto soy el novio de Natasha- los cuatro jóvenes abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa- Oh mi dios- solamente se escuchó...<strong>_

Perdón- hablo el inglés anonadado- lo siento, permítanme presentarme adecuadamente-hizo una leve reverencia- soy Henry Blair Leblanc, encantado de conocerlos al fin- todas las miradas estaban centradas en él.

Los gemelos se miraban un poco asustados esperando la reacción de sus ex tutores- ¿Blair? ¿Leblanc?- comentaron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo- ¿Eres Hijo del Monarca Blair?- pregunto asombrado el inglés- si señor así es, o debería decir Caballero Arthur- el británico aun asombrado sonrió de lado- así que eres novio de Nat…-

Fue interrumpido por el francés- tu mini monstro- señalo el francés- ¿eres hijo de la angélique Harmonie?- el mencionado asintió un poco incómodo- ya veo que me recuerda.

Ambos adultos caminaron hacia el- como olvidar al pequeño monstre que adora Harmonie- le revolvió el pelo rudamente- ahora Henry- hablo el inglés- ¿Cómo está eso que eres novio de nuestra querida hija?

Las miradas de todos los presentes y toda su atención fue dirigida al muchacho- Si, y es por eso que estoy aquí- miro directamente a los ojos de la joven- vengo a pedirles permiso para salir con ella- mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ambos rubios mayores se miraron dudosamente- bien, pasa, no es de caballeros hablar de asuntos importantes en la calle- se dirigieron a la puerta hasta quedar alado de la joven- y tu jovencita nos debes una gran explicación- comento un tanto enojado el francés al momento de entrar a la casa.

Los gemelos miraron a su "cuñado" un tanto asombrados de como manejo a los mayores- entremos- hablo calmado el canadiense- mucho gusto ¿Alfred y Matthew?- Ambos asintieron- bien entremos- hablo ya más calmado el joven.

Una vez dentro de la casa, la cual era un caos total por tanta gente de diferentes naciones ahí.

Cállense ya llegaron- hablo autoritariamente el alemán- ve ~ Háganle caso a Lud- hablo amorosamente el italiano, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de su hermano, y muchas de ternura de los demás presentes

-Como sea cállense o comienzo a disparar- hablo amenazantemente el suizo mientras su hermana se ocultaba atrás de él.

Aún siguen aquí- hablo molesto el inglés mientras era molestado por sus hermanos- ah si- el francés miro a su pupila más joven- Nat tiene a alguien a quien presentarles- todos miraron a la puerta y vieron como un extraño entro después de los gemelos- así que tú eres el novio- hablo el escoses.

El pobre Henry fue acosado e interrogado por más de la mitad de los presentes, hasta que por fin fue aceptado y dejado descansar un rato, busco a su adorada novia y la encontró mirando el cielo por el balcón

-Juntaste mucha gente- hablo calmado para llamar la atención de la joven- no creí que se juntarían tan rápido- mostro una linda sonrisa- te extrañe- la abrazo por la espalda- yo también te extrañe- se volteo pera darle un beso… Plash!

Un estruendo inundo toda la casa- Matthew Mon amour ¿Qué te paso?- se escuchó el grito del francés después de oír como una puerta era cerrada violentamente.

Parece que al fin comenzó- hablo cansada y triste la joven- Nat hay que ir a ver que paso- la mencionada miro a su novio…- si…- hablo sin mucho interés, si el supiera todo lo que hizo.

_**Entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- hablo el Cubano mientras miraba a la hermana de su mejor amigo- nada difícil, solo tienes que decir unas cuantas cositas que te ha contado- miro a la ventana- ¿Qué cosas?- la miro un poco desconfiado- ¿Tu lo quieres verdad?- **_

_**El mencionado se sonrojo violentamente- entonces apoyaras mi plan- se dio media vuelta finalizando la discusión- hazlo sin que Francis lo oiga…- se retiró rápidamente para ir detrás del mejor amigo de Alfred, Toris.**_

¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupado el inglés que venía de la cocina acompañado de su hermano gales- no lo sé Matthie salió corriendo sin razón- hablo preocupado el francés- ¡¿Guillermo tú estabas hablando con él?- pregunto desesperado el francés

¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermano?- grito enojado el americano, el mencionado desvió su mirada, la cual choco con la menor de los jones- yo… solo le aclare la verdad- miro al mayor de los gemelos el cual entendió todo a la perfección y le soltó un golpe al cubano- Stupid sabes que ese tema lo pone mal- corrió a la habitación de su hermano.

La menor miro a su hermano correr y miro también como cierto ahijado de Iván pasaba por ahí con la mirada un tanto triste.

Alfred- le hablo a su amigo- ¡Toris! Ahora no Matthie…- fue callado por el castaño- lo sé, ya intente hablarle- el rubio se recargo contra la pared

-Alfred… yo… yo averigüe algo- hablo con dificultad el lituano- ¿Qué?- pregunto el americano sin interés- ¿recuerdas lo que me contaste al irte a estados unidos?- el mencionado se sonrojo al instante y asintió- yo… Descubrí de quien estaba enamorado Arthur…

El silencio reino el pasillo- bueno no lo sé muy bien del todo, pero me hago una idea- el americano miro a su mejor amigo- ¿Buenas noticias?- sonrió amargamente

-Yo… Arthur a estado enamorado de la misma persona por muchos años, dicen que es alguien con quien compartió en su juventud- miro a su amigo- Francis…

-Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- pregunto indiferente el estadounidense- lo oí sin querer mientras iba por te…- desvió su mirada de la de su amigo- ya veo… iré con Matthie

El mayor de los gemelos se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano- lo siento Al…-

_**Ah ~ Toris tiempo sin verte- llego una sonriente rubia- Natasha, ¿sabes que paso?**_

_**La menor rodo lo ojos- Guillermo molesto a Matthie, es todo- miro a otro lado- oh ya veo, iré a ver si está bien- hizo ademan de retirarse**_

_**No, espera- lo detuvo la joven- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- miro a la hermana de su amigo- yo… acompáñame por te, ¿sí?- el castaño la miro desconfiando pero al final accedió, pasaron por un salón donde Iván y Yao platicaban con Kiku.**_

_**Bueno todos sabemos a quién ama Arthur no sé porque intenta ocultarlo- hablo el chino a su hermano- yo confió en que Arthur-kun piensa en lo mejor para ambos- comento el japonés incomodo por la repentina platica**_

_**-Es muy triste estar enamorado de la misma persona por años, da ~- y más triste nunca haberte confesado, aru~- completo la frase el chino mientras tomaba la mano del ruso**_

_**-Bueno eran amigos de la infancia…- comento débilmente el japonés- supongo que no quiere arruinar lo que ya tienen los dos- miro disimuladamente a la puerta antes de ver como dos sombras se alejaban rápidamente**_

_**-ah- suspiro el japonés- a mí tampoco me pareció la idea, aru~- miro la ventana y sintió los brazos del ruso por su cintura- solo hay que confiar en ella, da ~**_

Matthie ábreme- golpeo suavemente la puerta- Please i need you- rogo el mayor-

El menor dentro de la habitación se encontraba recostado en su cama- ahora no Al- grito levemente- Please no quiero estar afuera- volvió a rogar, el menor se levantó de mala gana y abrió la puerta encontrando a un americano con los ojos llorosos- Matthew creo que no fue buena idea venir-

El menor abrazo a su gemelo y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos- tenemos que ser fuertes Al… ser fuertes…

* * *

><p>Listo acabe, ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Termine mis actualizaciones :D estar enferma sirvió de algo, lamento mucho el retraso, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritora, pero eme aquí.

Espero y hayan pasado una feliz navidad :D

Muchas gracias a todas las que me apoyaron con este Fic, espero no fallarles :D

Sin más que decir, Gracias y adiós, felices fiestas ~

**_Porque yo apoyo a:_**

**"_Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"_**

**_Y:_**

**"_A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~_**


	9. Fase dos en proceso

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración: **__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

_La frase: El amor tiene cuatro caras, la que lo grita a los cuatro vientos, la que lo calla y lo guarda dentro de un closet, la que se divierte si compasión y la que lo sufre en silencio, la saque de un comercial que salio en la radios, creo que era el tema sobre una nueva novela, no lo se, pero solo la frase no es mía :D_

_**Disfruten ~**_

* * *

><p>Dicen que el amor tiene cuatro caras:<p>

**La primera: la que lo grita a los cuatro vientos.**

Este tipo de personas son alegres, si se enamoran lo hacen con pasión, le gusta que todo el mundo sepa de su dicha de estar enamorado, Alfred F. Jones era este tipo de personas, si pudiera se lo gritaría en la cara a su querido tutor ingles, pero parece que este no quiere entender las indirectas que este americano le lanza con tanta pasión.

"_Si alguna vez me caso quiero que sea con alguien como Iggi", "Iggi si fueras mujer me casaría contigo", "Iggi ¿me quieres?", "para mi no existirá nadie mejor que tú, Arthur"._

Eran palabras que nuestro americano siempre le dedicaba a nuestro ingles.

**La segunda: la que lo calla y lo guarda dentro del closet para que nadie lo sepa.**

Este tipo de personas son desconfiadas y tienen poco autoestima, creen que si le presumen a alguien más lo felices que son puedan ser castigados y se les arrebate su persona preciada, no corresponden abiertamente sus sentimientos, lo que les puede causar muchos problemas en el amor, Arthur Kirkland era este tipo de personas, por años oculto su amor por el que fue su mejor amigo y más grande amor, Richard Jones, y ahora quiere ocultarse a si mismo que no siente nada por el hijo mayor de este, porque tiene miedo, miedo de saber que solo lo quiere por se idéntico a su padre, no quiere que su ser amada vuelva a salir volando de su vida, no otra vez.

Por eso no quiere atarlo a su vida, pero no quiere que vuele tan rápido, el americano es un espíritu libre que busca aventuras, aventuras que el ingles no puede darle en su hogar, por eso con todo el dolor de su alma acepta que se vaya a estudiar a otro país, lejos de él y sus cuidados, de su amor, porque sabe que en el fondo de su alma su amor tendrá que ser guardado en lo mas recóndito de su ropero, en aquel cajón viejo, el cual cerraría con llave, la cual luego arrojaría al mar, para que sus egoístas sentimientos no lo hieran.

**La tercer: La que se divierte sin compasión.**

La que va de flor en flor repartiendo el amor, la que no mira rostros ni aprende nombres, la que solo juega y pasa una buena noche y al otro día se va sin decir adiós.

Este tipo de personas tienden a ser desconfiados en el amor, a temer que si te prendas de una sola persona tu vida se vuelva monótona, o que te des cuenta que amas con locura una persona, y sea la única que no puedas poseer, que no importa tu dinero, físico o sentimientos, esa persona nunca será para ti, este tipo de personas es Francis Bonnefoy, un famoso diseñador, carismático y guapo, que iba en la vida conquistando mujeres, y uno que otro hombre, a diestra y siniestra, sin importar las consecuencias, sin pensar en los sentimientos de las personas con las que se acostaba.

Porque eso a él no le importaba, hasta que ella apareció, su ángel, su pequeño oasis, Jeanne Williams, la mujer que un día apareció, sin gracia, sin belleza exótica, sin coquetear, su sola aura angelical atrapo su mirada y cautivo su corazón.

Irónicamente fue la única mujer que no pudo poseer, a la que cedió a alguien más, la perdió tres veces, la primera cuando ella conoció a Richard, cuando sus miradas chocaron supo que una parte de ella había sido robada por ese americano, la segunda cuando se casaron, cuando él diseño el hermoso vestido que lucio en su boda, cuando tuvo a sus hijos, cuando era feliz, y la tercer cuando murió, en ese fatal accidente en donde murió el amor de su vida, aquel ángel volvió a su lugar de origen.

Eso le demostró que cuando uno ama a alguien les destrozan el corazón, por eso ahora lucha internamente para ya no adorar al menor de los gemelos, aquel niño que en el funeral se le acerco y con sus pequeñas manitas intento borrar todas las lagrimas que caían rebeldes por sus ojos.

Sus ojos puros e inocentes, su sonrisa melodiosa, no pudo evitar querer cuidarlo, mimarlo, amarlo, amarlo como nunca amo a su madre, protegerlo de cualquier daño, atraparlo en una jaula y no dejar que nadie más lo viera.

Pero eso no estaba bien, Matthew era el espíritu más bondadoso y amable que lo haya rodeado, por eso lo dejo partir con sus hermano, porque si no él mismo lo hubiera encadenado a su cama con tal de tenerlo por siempre a su lado, pero no podía, no podía tenerlo, no quería darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba y luego perderlo, perderlo o herirlo, porque sabe que en realidad no lo ama a él, ama el enorme parecido que tiene con su madre, aun que muy en el fondo una vocecita grite que en realidad lo ama, pero teme perderlo.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante.

**La cuarta: el que lo sufre en silencio.**

Este tipo de personas tiende a enamorarse, en su mayoría de veces, de personas que no los merecen o no los notan como un candidato a Pareja amorosa.

Siempre callan sus sentimientos y ven como aquel ser que tanto quieren es feliz a lado de alguien más, nadie es consiente de su sufrimiento, porque nadie sabe de sus sentimientos, son pocos los casos en que alguien más sabe de sus sentimientos.

Matthew Williams es una de estas personas, de un alma dulce pero frágil, guarda en su corazón un sentimiento que cree es pecado, prohibido y tonto, tonto por que es imposible que aquel hombre que lo crio como su propio hijo voltee a verlo.

Que lo mire de la misma forma en que él lo mira, por eso lo calla, lo calla pero no lo oculta de todo, sus sentimientos son conocidos solo por unas cuantas personas, afortunadamente en su familia solo lo saben sus hermanos.

Y no puede evitar llorar cuando piensa que su amor es platónico, y algunas veces perverso, por que siente que comete un grave pecado al enamorarse de aquel hombre que es como un padre para él.

Y entiende que esta mal, y que él jamás lo vera, nunca se fijara en él, en el cruel y agridulce amor que lo invade y corroe su cuerpo.

Pero no importa por que al final del día todo cambia, por que los cuatro se conforman con verse, con abrazarse y desearse buenas noches antes de dormir, de esa manera sienten que son felices, que la magia no se romperá.

-o-

¿Lo volviste a leer?- se escucho una voz masculina ya conocida para ella- Natasha- la mencionada se volteo levemente a la puerta de su cuarto- Henry, pasa-

Cerro lentamente una hermosa libreta de color rosa- ¿sucede algo?- le pregunta al notar la expresión de su novio- deberías dejar eso ya de una vez-se acerca a la joven abrazándola por la espalda- no- cierra los ojos ante el acto- aun no es suficiente…

-o-

Duerme, Duerme, mañana el niño despertara así que duerme ya- la armoniosa voz del menor de los gemelos inundaba la habitación mientras arrullaba a su gemelo- todo estará bien mañana- el mayor cerro lentamente sus ojos dejándose dominar por el cansancio de las lagrimas derramadas- eso espero…- comento el menor cerrando sus ojos dejando salir una débil y cansada lagrima.

-o-

Dentro del salón de estudios el francés caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado- ¿Qué rayos le pudo haber dicho para ponerlo así?- el ingles se acercó con una copa de vino y se la tendió- no lo se-

Tomo un poco de té mientras miraba por la ventana- ¿Qué puede atormentar a Matthie?- ambos miraron por la ventana.

-o-

El menor de los gemelos miraba la ventana mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano- Esto no esta bien- se hundió más en la cama- como debo decírtelo- beso la frente de su hermano y se levanto para apoyarse en el vidrio de la ventana.

_**Matthew- escucho como lo llamaba su amigo cubano- tenemos que hablar- su tono serio lo asusto- ¿Qué sucede?- el moreno lo miro pensando en como debía de comenzar la platica, era ahora o nunca, la cocina por fin estaba vacía, nadie los interrumpiría.**_

_**-creo que "esto" es una perdida de tiempo- hablo lo mas serio que podía-¿esto?- pregunto sin comprender el canadiense- esto, volver solo para verlo, ¿Por qué te causas este dolor?- el menor desvió la mirada- no sé de que hablas-**_

_**El cubano un poco molesto lo tomo de los hombros-no te hagas el tonto, sabes de que te hablo- lo soltó molesto, el menor intentando huir de la mirada enojada del cubano, comenzó a secar los platos.**_

_**-Matthew, él no te ama y tú lo sabes, él ama a alguien más- el menor cerro los ojos con fuerza intentado no llorar- ¿y sabes que es lo peor?- hablo con voz venenosa- que él mira a esa persona en ti- **_

_**El menor tomo con fuerza el plato que estaba secando- ¿no lo sabias Matthie?- el menor se quedo quieto sin saber si quería seguir escuchando o no- Tus queridos tutores estaban enamorados de tus padres, Francis estaba enamorado de tu madre- **_

_**Los ojos del canadiense se cerraron con más fuerza- y lo peor es que el mira el recuerdo de tu madre en ti.**_

_**Y el plato cayo, se rompió en pedazos causando un estruendo por toda la casa, el francés que estaba cercas de ahí se acercó lo más rápido que podía pero solo pudo apreciar como aquel joven salía corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos.**_

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?, ¿Cómo debería comportase al verlo al otro día?, ¿Cómo debía de decírselo a su hermano sin romperle el corazón?

El canadiense tenia un mar de pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza, sentía que ya hasta le dolía, no quería pensar, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo y de todos, se acostó en la cama cercas de su hermano y dejo que el sueño lo dominara, mañana ya seria otro día.

-o-

Aun falta lo peor- se dijo la joven mientras su novio la arrullaba en sus brazos- Nat no es necesario que hagas esto- le beso la mejilla

La joven cerro sus ojos dejando que las sensaciones que el joven novio le hacia sentir, solo en esos momentos se olvidaba de lo mal que estaba actuando.

-o-

El canadiense salió tímidamente de su habitación, cuidando que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores- ¿Dónde estará?- saco tímidamente su celular y marco el número de su amigo- ¿Diga?-contesto somnoliento el cubano- ¿En que cuarto estas?- pregunto sin rodeos el canadiense- ¡Matt!- exclamo alegre- Nos vemos en el patio trasero en cinco minutos- y colgó.

A las afueras de la casa, con la mayoría de sus residentes, y visitantes, dormidos, un tímido rubio de lentes y un joven más moreno se encontraban.

-Solo dame una prueba de lo que me dijiste es verdad, solo una- cerro sus ojos tomando fuerzas- y me iré contigo en el próximo vuelo que haya y jamás volveré-

-o-

En sala principal la joven mujer miraba las fotografías que adornaban el lugar, escucho como unos paso se acercaban rápidamente- Natasha- hablo el cubano con la respiración agitada- Necesitamos hablar- la mencionada lo miro suspicazmente había algo que le decía que las cosas se pondrían mal- Matt quiere una prueba…

Ella se le quedo mirando largo rato, meditando- solo así creerá lo que le he dicho- poso levemente su mirada en la pequeña libreta rosa que ahora sostenía firmemente con la mano- La tendrá…

-o-

Mientras tanto el joven canadiense se encontraba sentado en uno de los columpios que se encontraban en el patio trasero, los recuerdos vividos en ese pequeño lugar lo invadían por completo, el joven miro al piso por un largo rato, esperando el regreso de su amigo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se pregunto internamente- por que soy tan masoquista- cerro sus ojos evitando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos- No necesito esa prueba- movió sus pies lentamente.

Se balanceo en ese pequeño columpio con los ojos cerrados dejando que la brisa invadiera su cara- No necesito una prueba, porque siempre lo supe- las rebeldes lagrimas se colaron por debajo de sus parpados- Desde ese día lo supe…- dejo que su cuerpo fuera invadido por esa sensación de poder volar que le brindaba el columpio, esa libertad que tanto necesitaba.

¿Quieres meterte en sus pensamientos?, ¿saber que lo atormenta desde pequeño?

_**La lluvia caía, empapaba todo a su paso, el cielo era gris, la tierra olía a mojado, el escenario era tan deprimente que si inhalabas podrías oler el desagradable olor de la tristeza, fundirías tus fosas nasales en un aroma tan deprimente que las lagrimas no podrían ser retenidas por nada.**_

_**Ahí frente a un grupo de personas, un par de niños y el llanto de una bebe, se encontraba lo que seria el descanso eterno de dos seres, ahí frente a todos ellos dos lapidas parecían ser iluminadas por un reflector, como anunciándose, escupiéndoles en la cara ese "Aquí yacen dos padres maravillosos".**_

_**Como crueldad recordándoles a los infantes que en esas tumbas se quedarían los besos, las risas, los abrazos, los te quiero y las buenas noches de sus padres, trayéndolos a una cruel realidad, una donde están solos, donde detrás de ellos los familiares pelean por ver que orfanato irían cada uno.**_

_**Pero su realidad es opacada por esas dos figuras arrodilladas frente a la tumba de sus padres, esos dos hombres ahí llorando en silencio sin importarles que la lluvia les cayera directamente, empapándose camuflaje ando sus lágrimas con la lluvia.**_

_**Ahí frente a sus inocentes ojos pudo notar algo que nadie mas noto, algo que su hermano Alfred jamás descifraría, porque mientras sus demás familiares peleaban, mientras su hermana lloraba por el sonido de los gritos, mientras Alfred luchaba para que soltaran a su hermana, Matthew lo noto, noto en esos ojos verdes como la esperanza se marchitaba, noto en los ojos azules como su cielo era nublado.**_

_**Y lo supo, aquel dolor en su mirada no podía ser fingida, no podía significar otra cosa, desde ese día lo supo, lo supo con el dolor cargado en sus ojos y sintiendo los jalones de sus demás familiares, supo que esos dos hombres, que lloraban intentando mitigar el dolor que los invadía, sentían algo mas que una amistad por sus padres…**_

Las gotas de lagrimas caían lentamente al piso dejando huellas de aquel dolor que invadía al menor- Matthew- llamo el cubano sacando al canadiense de sus recuerdos- Acompáñame ya tengo la prueba…-

Matthew lo miro lentamente, se levanto, observo, tal vez por ultima vez, su antiguo jardín, alzo su vista para mirar la casa- Entonces es tiempo de ir a hacer mis maletas- soltó simplemente entrando a la casa seguido de su amigo- en cuanto vea esa prueba saldremos de esta casa para no volver…-

_**~Por favor guarda mi recuerdo en lo más profundo de tu corazón ~**_

* * *

><p>Omg acabe, siento la tardanza, no encontraba inspiración para este fic.<p>

La verdad últimamente he estado trabajando en dos proyectos, uno es un Franada con muchooos toques UsUk.

Y el otro es un Rochu, porque yo amo esa pareja sadomasoquista.

Y pensaba hacer un nuevo fic UsUk llamado Alma gemela, pero al final me estaba quedando como un One-shot, no pienso subirlos hasta que los termine, o quien sabe tal vez y cambie de idea.

Por cierto ANII-CHAN me hizo un comentario que me inspiro para el siguiente capitulo, las nacionalidades de los gemelos, eso lo pensaba explicar mas afondo, el siguiente capitulo se tratara sobre la muerte de los padres de los Jones Williams y sobre el entierro.

En este capitulo le di mucho protagonismo a Matthew, era necesario para la trama, ya pronto será el turno de Alfred de brillar, el momento UsUk esta muy cercas :D

**_Myay si lees esto, quiero decirte que intente agregar tu correo pero no pude, y no sabia como contactarme contigo, estaría encantada de poder conversar contigo n.n_**

**_Terminando de dar mi discurso del mes :p espero y les haya gustado espero no tardar en actualizar :D _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer mis ideas locas, no leemos en mi próxima actualización _**

**_Porque yo apoyo a:_**

**"_Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"_**

**_Y:_**

**"_A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~._**


	10. Memorandum

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

_**Advertencia: **_Parejas Hombre x Hombre, Escribí este capítulo combinando las tres clases de narraciones, siento si sea algo confuso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~Jeanne~*<strong>_

_**~ Vayamos juntos y volemos como el viento ~**_

_Lluvia, cenizas, Aire, siente como flotan los olores y luego ven, ven y toma mi mano por ultima vez, ven y tocare el cielo con las manos, lléname en un delirio pecaminoso._

_Ven y sostén mi mano por una última vez, porque el mañana es muy pronto y el futuro muy lejano, ven que mis ojos se llenan de ayeres, que las tardes duelen._

_Ven y salva mi putrefacto corazón, flotemos como el viento y no dejemos que nada nos alcance._

Alzo la vista una vez más, miro al frente y luego a lado suyo.

—Francis— Llamó al joven que estaba terminando de arreglar sus maletas.

El mencionado volteó a verla con su radiante sonrisa marcada en la cara, con esos ojos llenos de brillos que tanto la hacían delirar.

— ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el francés con ese tono de voz de felicidad cada que se refería a ella— ¿Te miró algo nerviosa?- Tocó tiernamente su mejilla intentando tranquilizarla.

Al sentir el tacto no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, eran pocas las veces en que recibía tales caricias — Si, no te preocupes— intentó darle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—_**Personas del vuelo 540 Favor de pasar a la puerta "E"—**_ Se escuchó la voz de fondo.

El francés sonrió ante esto, tomó con delicadeza mi mano y me jaló prácticamente por todo el aeropuerto.

— No pasara nada— Apretó con cariño mi mano intentando darme animo, yo solo pude esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

_**Si Hubiera sabido que el mundo cambiaría tan rápido**_

_**Jamás Hubiera soltado tu mano.**_

— Jeanne, querida— Llamó a la joven que se encontraba en el asiento de a lado.

Mire Horrorizada por la ventana, las casas se veían muy pequeñas, comencé a temblar ligeramente.

Francis notó el temblor de la joven y sin preguntar le abrazó sin ninguna mala intención.

Solo deseaba que de esta manera su Ángel dejara de temer.

Tranquilízate, que nada malo te pasara— acarició tiernamente sus cabellos logrando tranquilizarla.

Bajamos del Avión en esa extraña tierra llamada Estados Unidos, aún no logro comprender porque Francis me insistió tanto en venir.

Claro, no iba a desperdiciar este momento para compartir con él.

Las mejillas de la joven tomaron un claro color rojizo, el francés la miró embelesado.

— ¿Cómo es posible que seas de Canadá y no conocieras Estados Unidos?- Preguntó divertido el francés mirando a la joven.

— Nunca tuve oportunidad— mencione mientras admiraba las calles de Nueva York.

El Celular de Francis comenzó a sonar, se alejó unos momentos para contestar.

— Oh Mon Amour, ya sé que me extrañabas— sonreía el francés mientras hablaba— yo también tengo ganas de verte— colgó sutilmente regresando su vista a la doncella.

¿Lista?- le preguntó mientras una limosina aparcaba a lado de ellos

_**El mundo comenzó a girar…**_

_**Sin importar que con eso creara un gran caos.**_

Subimos a una lujosa limosina, Francis miraba la ciudad melancólico.

El chofer de la limosina nos señalo que acabábamos de llegar a nuestro destino, fijé mi mirada en el lugar, una bonita universidad, con un gran patio, el pasto verde reluciente, los edificios en un estilo clásico, las personas caminando.

Todo ahí era mágico…

Francis le dijo al chofer que nos esperara, tomó nuevamente mi mano y caminamos un poco lentamente.

Un par de jóvenes iban saliendo de la cafetería, ambos rubios, Francis al verlos alzó sus brazos alegremente y comenzó a llamar a uno.

—Arthur, Eh Arthur aquí Mon A mi— Llamó al joven para que se acercara— Ven— casi arrastrándome me llevó a aquellos jóvenes.

Juró en mi vida que solo me había enamorado una vez, Yo Jeanne Williams estaba perdidamente enamorada de Francis, mi mejor amigo.

_**El mundo cambió **_

_**Me enseñó un nuevo destino…**_

—Él es Arthur— Señaló a un joven de ojos verdes, pelo rubio y unas pobladas cejas.

—Mucho Gusto, para servirle Madame— me habló con un excelente acento inglés.

Me ofreció su mano a modo de saludo, un poco insegura toque su mano y él la besó con un encanto de caballero.

—Oh Arhie siempre tan caballeroso— escuche una segunda voz.

Sorry, él es mi amigo Richard…— comenzó a presentarlo.

El mencionado se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa, miré directamente sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y su piel clara.

—Mucho gusto, Richard Jones— su acento Estadounidense me causó un poco de gracia.

Nuestras manos se rozaron en ese toque inocente, en ese saludo pausado, casto, puro.

Nos miramos fijamente mientras nuestras manos seguían juntas.

_**Supe que todo cambio cuando nuestras manos se rozaron**_

_**La chispa se encendió **_

_**Y ya nadie podía pararlo.**_

_***~Richard~***_

Abrí lentamente los ojos, el despertados sonaba sin parar no podía volver a dormir, me sentía tan cansado como odiaba la época de exámenes.

—Vago, Ya levántate— Habló una voz con acento Inglés.

—Oh Arthie tengo sueño aun— intente convencerlo mostrándole mis notorias ojeras.

—No es culpa mía que dejaras hasta el último tu proyecto de ciencias—comentó enojado mientras tiraba al estadounidense de la cama.

—A veces me preguntó como seguimos juntos— exclamó con sueño mientras se dirigía al baño.

—Tonto— gritó enojado el inglés con las mejillas sonrojadas— Recuerda que hoy regresa mi…— comenzó a hablar, pero el otro joven lo interrumpió desde el baño.

—Tu viejo amigo, lo se, me lo has repetido toda la semana— entró a la ducha— ¿Sabes?, me siento un poco celoso con esto—hizo una pausa mientras equilibraba la temperatura del agua.

— ¿Por qué habrías de sentirte celoso?— preguntó el británico desde el dormitorio mientras tendía la cama del estadounidense.

— ¿No es obvio?— Se metió lentamente bajo el chorro de agua— Hablas tan bien de él— cerró los ojos esperando oír un reclamo ante lo que dijo.

—Es por que lo conozco desde que éramos niños, El muy Idiot era mi mejor amigo— hizo una pausa mientras tomaba una de las camisas del americano— Antes de conocerte a ti, claro esta— tomó la camisa en sus manos y la acerco a su rostro a modo de abrazo—Huele rico…—

— ¿Dijiste algo más?- gritó, ya que no escuchaba bien dentro del baño.

—N-nada, iré a preparar el desayuno— salió corriendo de la habitación.

El americano cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que el agua le diera directo en la cara— Por Dios que tonto soy, como pude decir eso— apretó sus puños.

Algo que no sabrá nunca Arthur es que su amor unilateral hacia Richard no lo era tanto.

¿Qué podía decir?, esto era demasiado cliché, enamorado de su mejor amigo, ¡bah!

Bueno, no habría otra forma de decirlo, por que un Jones no miente ni si quiera a si mismo, o eso pueden hacer creer.

—Richard deja de jugar con el agua y báñate— gritó el inglés desde la cocina.

El mencionado sonrió ante esto, ¿Es qué Arthur lo conoce tan bien?, comenzó a enjabonar su trabajado cuerpo, y no, no es que sea vanidoso ni presumido, pero tenia un buen cuerpo, era en otras palabras, como diría Arthur, vulgares: "Un cuerpazo."

Recordando esto sonrió traviesamente, se terminó de bañar lo más rápido que pudo, tomó una de las toallas y la enredo en su cintura, mientras que con la otra comenzó a secarse el pelo.

Salió del baño y fijó su vista en la cama—"Arthie"— pensó con alegría, su cama estaba tendida y su ropa doblada sobre esta.

Con una mirada divertida camino rumbo a la cocina.

—Arthie de esta manera parecemos una pareja de casados— habló infantil y traviesamente.

El inglés volteó para mirarlo sonrojándose al momento, odiaba que el americano saliera de la ducha de esa manera.

Clavó sus ojos en el otro joven, ¿Cómo evitarlo?, si frente a ti se paseara un hombre semi desnudo, con el cuerpo, uno muy bien formado, con pequeñas gotitas de agua escurriendo por su bien formado pecho y abdominales, y luego su pelo, ¡su pelo! Cayendo rebeldemente por su cara goteando aun.

—Te gusta lo que vez— comentó divertido y con un toque sensual el estadounidense, si, eso incrementaba su ego, poner de esta manera al británico era algo que le fascinaba hacer.

—Te he dicho que no andes así por la casa— gritó sonrojado a más no poder.

Y así comenzó la típica pelea de estos angloparlantes.

_**Esa mañana lo pensé, igual que los otros días**_

_**Que hoy te lo confesaría, que ya no guardaría más **_

_**Lo que mi corazón sentía…**_

—Date prisa ya se nos hizo tarde— Medio gritaba el inglés a su compañero saliendo rápidamente del edificio.

—Arthur solo son unos minutos— intentó calmar a su amigo.

—Arthur, Eh Arthur aquí Mon A mi—

Escucharon como un acento francés los llamaba, ambos voltearon a ver la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

Notó como un rubio de pelo largo corría rumbo a ellos, observó también que venia casi arrastrando a una joven de la mano.

—Él es Arthur— Escuchó hablar al francés cuando se paró frente a ellos.

—Mucho Gusto, para servirle Madame— contestó Arthur con su típico, y seductor, acento ingles.

Como todo un caballero frente a una dama Arthur pidió su mano para saludarla, de esa manera en que solo él podía hacerlo.

—Oh Arhie siempre tan caballeroso— No pude evitar meterme ante la escena, fue un impulso, lo juro.

Sorry, él es mi amigo Richard…— Habló Arthur apenado.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sabia que Arthur se enojaría por mi comportamiento, por primera vez fijé mí vista en la muchacha frente a mi.

_**Si me hubieran dicho que hoy dudaría de mi amor por ti**_

_**Les habría dicho que eran unos mentirosos…**_

_**Pero entonces la miré y mi vida cambio…**_

Miré sus ojos color azul amatista, claros, puros, sinceros, me cautivaron en cuanto los vi, note su fina y blanca piel, su angelical sonrisa y su pelo ondulado por el viento…

—Mucho gusto, Richard Jones— Me presenté lo mas formal que pude, tenía que dejar una buena impresión ante ella.

Toqué su piel, se sentía como la seda más fina, alzamos la vista fundiéndonos en ese mágico momento, olvidándonos de todo.

_**En ese momento lo supe**_

_**Mi vida ya no sería la misma sin ella…**_

* * *

><p>Muy bien con esto doy por finalizada la primera Umm "temporada" de este Fic.<p>

Es la Introducción del Inicio-intermedio-final Del plan.

También quería mostrarles un poco de los padres de los jóvenes, Ya que esto será una parte fundamental, como notaron esto esta basado en las memorias de los padres.

Lo que sigue es como "surgió el amor", y el desenlace de lo que le mostraran a Matthew.

Lamento mucho tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero no me inspiraba del todo, y aun no me convence dejarlo aquí pero bueno, espero y les guste n.n

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

_**Advertencia: **_Parejas Hombre x Hombre, Escribí este capítulo combinando las tres clases de narraciones, siento si sea algo confuso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ ¿Qué harás del tiempo cuando no estemos juntos?…<strong>_

_**Sé que lo nuestro no iba a ser perfecto…**_

_**Pero, ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?~ **_

No podía evitarlo, Richard era muy gracioso, lindo, talentoso, inteligente, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Miré frente mio como Francis coqueteaba con una colegiala, agache la mirada, siendo notada por el joven nativo del lugar.

—Una mujer tan hermosa no debería de sentirse mal— tocó mi hombro como dándome apoyo, un apoyo que en el fondo me moría por recibir.

—Gracias, es solo que…— no sabía que decirle, contarle mi patosa historia de amor no era lo que planeaba.

—Creó que te comprendo — soltó un suspiro de cansancio mirando la misma dirección que yo hace unos momentos.

— ¿Arthur?- Fue lo único que pude preguntar, él sol asintió— Entonces, ¿eres…?—

—No exactamente— Lo miré curiosa, él mostro su singular sonrisa— él es el único para mí, es mi— se sonrojo levemente— Mi primer amor—

Lo miré sorprendida, no podía creerlo, el proyectaba una imagen del tipo de Don juan, pero con la diferencia que él si toma las relaciones más en serio.

— ¿Cuál es tu historia?— preguntó con un tono de diversión en su voz.

—Lo mismo, pero con Francis— le seguí la broma, me miró un poco sorprendido para luego soltar una leve carcajada.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que tú y yo querida tenemos mala suerte— me guiñó un ojo mostrando su radiante sonrisa— Deberíamos buscar por otra parte, ¿No has pensado ser lesbiana?—preguntó a modo de burla muy bien mostrada en su voz.

—Muy gracioso "Querido", pero yo debería decirte que tal vez las mujeres no seamos tan malas, prueba por ahí la próxima vez, yo aun buscare una oportunidad— le seguí el juego.

_**»Me niego a dejarte ir**_

_**Me niego a olvidar mi fantasía irreal.»**_

—Deberías dejar de llorar— se me acercó Richard con una sombrilla para cubrirme de la lluvia— si sigues aquí te enfermaras.

Tomé su mano con tristeza— no sé que me paso, no quise Salir corriendo de esa manera— me tallé los ojos con brusquedad— Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto— solté un suspiro resignado.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, la caricia de su brazo sobre mi cintura me estremeció de pies a cabeza, cerré los ojos instintivamente mientras él con su brazo sobre mi cintura me acercaba a su cuerpo.

—No has pensado olvidarte de Francis— susurró cerca de mi oído causándome un cosquilleo.

—Tú… ¿Haz pensado en olvidarte de Arthur?— le pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados, deleitándome con las caricias que el me proporcionaba.

—Sí, eso estoy haciendo— sentí como la sobrilla que nos mantenía libres de la lluvia cayó justo a lado de nosotros— Pero creó que igual me romperán el corazón de nuevo— la mano que momentos antes sujetaba la sombrilla ahora acariciaba mi mejilla.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— busqué más contacto contra su cuerpo, me adormecía, me hacia sentir querida, protegida… amada.

—Porque al parecer jamás olvidaras a Francis— sentí su aliento cerca de mi mejilla, abrí los ojos de sorpresa.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, su mirada brillaba como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando veía a Arthur sus ojos tenían ese brillo…

_**~La lluvia sigue cayendo dándose cuenta**_

_**Que el amor que decía sentir ya se acabo**_

_**Y ahora deja un vacío en mi corazón~**_

Hoy me levante solo, tu voz en mi habitación lentamente dejó de sonar, no sé que pasó.

—Arthur— gemí de dolor al no notar tu presencia— ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?—Pregunté a la nada esperando una respuesta que sé jamás llegaría.

Camine de mala gana hacia la cocina, note que la contestadora tenia un mensaje, sin ganas de nada apreté el botón de reproducir.

—"Richard iré a tomar con Francis"— escuchó un ruido a su alrededor— "Lo siento Mon Ami Richard te lo robare toda la semana"— la llamada se corto entre gritos y reclamos de ambos jóvenes extranjeros.

Suspiro intentando no deprimirme ante esto, inconscientemente pensé en ella, en Jeanne, estaría sola igual que yo…

Me sorprendí ante mis pensamientos últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, desde que comenzamos a ser el confidente del otro hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, y eso me ha agradado.

_**»Pero Hoy…**_

_**Hoy no me siento con ganas de sonreír**_

_**Solo por hoy cuida mi alma…«**_

Llegue a la cafetería buscando con la mirada a aquel rubio de descendencia británica, pero mis intentos fueron un completo fracaso.

Resignado me di la media vuelta dispuesto a irme a tirar en el pasto y no pensar en nada cuando la vi entrar, su mirada afligida me desgarró el corazón, con mi mejor sonrisa me acerque a ella, intento hacerla reír aunque sea una sola vez en el día.

—Jeanne— le llamé con mi alegre sonrisa mostrando mis blancos dientes.

—Oh Richard— alzas la vista clavando tus ojos en los mios.

—En serio, no entiendo como ese francés puede casi arrastrarte a otro continente y luego botarte aquí, si yo fuera él no te dejaría ni un momento sola —

Su mirada brillo con un deje de esperanza y diversión en su cara.

—Richard ¿Me muestras el campo?—Su alegre voz ilumino mi día por primera vez…

—Claro, será un placer—

_**»Esta Noche mi amor**_

_**Hazme sentir que vale la pena**_

_**Que está mujer se quedara por siempre…«**_

¿Cómo rayos Francis no se da cuenta de la mujer que tiene frente a él?

Tomé una sombrilla rápidamente y corrí detrás de ella, sin mirar la cara de Francis besando a esa muchacha de intercambio, y mucho menos miré la cara de Arthur…

_**Si hubiera volteado tal vez notaria la cara de dolor que el inglés mostro ante ese acto…**_

Corrí detrás de ella lo más rápido que pude, la vi llorando empapada por la lluvia que parecía acompañarla en su dolor.

Con cautela me acerque hasta ella, cubriéndola con la sombrilla.

—Deberías dejar de llorar—No sabia que decirle, actué por impulso— si sigues aquí te enfermaras.

Me miró con todo el dolor en sus ojos tomando mi mano, yo solo la miré fijamente en todo momento.

— No sé que me paso, no quise Salir corriendo de esa manera; Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto— Soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación y cansancio.

La miré fijamente acercándome lentamente pasando mi brazo libre sobre su cintura, dejándome llevar, ella cerró lentamente sus ojos estremeciéndome.

—No has pensado olvidarte de Francis— acerque mis labios a su oído, susurrando débilmente.

—Tú… ¿Haz pensado en olvidarte de Arthur?— Preguntó con los ojos aun cerrados, seguí con las caricias meditando la respuesta.

Respuesta que ya sabía, que tuve en mente desde la primera vez que nos vimos, desde el primer toque entre los dos.

—Sí, eso estoy haciendo—Lentamente bajé la sombrilla que nos cubría a ambos de la lluvia, quería tocarla…

— Pero creó que igual me romperán el corazón de nuevo— posé mi mano en sus mejilla, sintiendo la humedad de la lluvia y de sus lágrimas en ella.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—

Medite mi respuesta, ¿debería de arriesgarme a tal grado?, olvidar por completo el amor que profese por Arthur y entregarle mi amor a esta bella joven frente mio.

—Porque al parecer jamás olvidaras a Francis—

Fijó sus ojos en los míos, y fue ahí cuando lo decidí, la amaría solo a ella.

Lentamente acerque nuestros rostros fundiéndonos en una caricia efímera, inocente, pura, llena de amor, amor que en estos momentos era correspondido…

_**»Solo por hoy te daré mi corazón**_

_**Lo guardaremos en una caja**_

_**Y te daré la llave solo a ti…«**_

Pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre el papel viejo y arrugado.

—¿Qué significa esto?— La débil voz hizo eco en el viejo y empolvado cuarto.

—Querías la verdad y yo te la estoy dando— una voz varonil con otro acento le acompaño.

—Guillermo yo no te pedí esto— arrugó el papel en sus manos.

—Igual esas hojas son tuyas, algún día tenias que leerlas— el mencionado tomo una cajita en sus manos— Esta es tuya— mostro una de color roja— y esta de Alfred— en su otra mano tenia una cajita de color azul.

¿Y esas cartas?— señaló el joven a su amigo.

—Matthew estas son las cartas que dejaron tus padres a tus tutores—

El rubio cerró los ojos, tomo la caja roja en sus manos— ¿la Llave?—

El castaño se encogió en sus hombros.

—Eso deberías saberlo Tú—

Matthew se levantó del pequeño rincón donde minutos antes estaba sumido en la lectura.

¿Valía la pena esto? ¿Se atrevería a soportar el contenido de dicha caja?

Una sombra afuera del lugar miraba atentamente todo…

Esa cajita seria como la caja de pandora en cuanto se abriera crearía un gran caos… uno que tal vez al final se saliera de sus manos.

* * *

><p>Tadan! Acabé, después de mucho sin subir nada, sin actualizar, etc…<p>

Bueno que les pareció?

Ya quiero acabar el fic, cada día le doy mas drama y hago sufrir a gente por lo mismo xD

En fin acabe con la introducción de los padres, que seguirá ahora? Ñan ñam

Última cosa, aclarando, Los dos últimos capítulos son una carta que los padres dejaron a Natasha, las cajas contienen otros pedazos de sus historia, supongo que ambos padres querían que sus hijos supieran que tan importantes fueron estos dos hombres en su vida y porque los eligieron para cuidarlos si algo les pasaba.

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

_**Advertencia:**_Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y un giró depresivo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Puedes escuchar la lluvia caer? Mis pies quieren correr, pero se quedan ahí estáticos frente a ti, frente a las palabras que quiero decir y no puedo.<strong>_

_**Pero sigo aquí parado, esperando oír palabras que no quiero, que me dolerán, que me romperán el corazón y marchitaran mi amor.**_

_**Lo siento pero hoy mi corazón no tiene ganas**_

_**De mostrarse valiente.**_

Caminó lentamente con ambas cajas en sus manos y con las cartas en su bolsillo, rápidamente entró al cuarto que compartía con Alfred de pequeño.

Escarbó entre su antiguo Baúl encontrando dos pequeñas cadenas con una cadena colgando y que tenían grabadas las iniciales de ambos gemelos cada una respectivamente.

Tomó su llave y la cajita azul, cerró los ojos antes de incrustar la llave en la cerradura…

—¿Qué haces Matt?—

La voz de Alfred reinó el lugar, Matthew lo miró asombrado para luego intentar esconder las cajas.

—¿Qué es eso?—

—Son… los recuerdos que nos dejaron nuestros padres…—

Extendió la llave que pertenecía a su hermano y la pequeña caja de color rojo, bajó la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su hermano.

—El sol esta apunto de salir, Alfred, tomaré el primer vuelo a Canadá…—

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó asombrado el mayor.

—No quiero estar aquí cuando ellos lean estas cartas—

El pequeño sacó de su saco dos pares de cartas, se levantó con la caja en sus manos.

—Iré por mi maleta, ¿Me acompañaras o te quedaras aquí?, me marcho en una hora, antes que despierten los demás—

—Veré primero que hay en la caja—

—Como quieras hermano—

Se retiró para dejar solo al joven Alfred que lentamente abrió la caja encontrando fotos, recortes y cartas, tomó una carta que tenía escrito su nombre con la letra de su padre.

"_Mi dulce Alfred, lamento no poder tener el tiempo del mundo para escribirte más cartas._

_Esto es idea de tu loca y adorada madre, mes con mes escribiremos una carta para ustedes, por si algún día uno de los dos no puede estar para ustedes._

_Alfred, tú eres el mayor, eres quien me ayudara a alejar a los pretendientes de Nat, ahora es una bebé pero estoy seguro que cuando crezca será tan hermosa como su madre._

_Mi pequeño Hero eres tan parecido a mí que tengo miedo de que cometas los mismos errores que yo, y veo que vas en camino de uno._

_Arthur ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace años, lo quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, se puede decir que hubo un tiempo en que lo amé como amo a tu madre, pero eso no pudo ser, ahora no lo comprenderás pero con el tiempo lo harás._

_Un último consejo mi niño; cuando ames a alguien sin importar quien sea díselo, no te quedes con las ganas y no renuncies a él, es mejor haberlo intentado a quedarte con la duda…" _

Alfred arrugó la carta en sus manos con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos ¿Qué significaba esto?

Había una pequeña hoja arrugada y vieja, tenía pequeñas cortadas de un lado, se notaba que había pertenecido a un diario.

Era la letra de su madre.

"_Querido diario: _

_Hoy me entere de algo muy raro, bueno no es raro, pero si es sorpresivo, Arthur, el mejor amigo de Richard y Francis, Arthur el padrino de Alfred, el amigo fiel que tuve por años, ese Arthur guardaba un amor no correspondido por mi querido Richard._

_Enamorado… como Richard lo estuvo de él por años, me pregunto que habría pasado si Arthur hubiera sido más honesto con sus sentimientos, no estaría en estos momentos cargando a mi adorada Natasha, ni oyendo las risas de mis adorados gemelos. _

_Me siento egoísta y hasta cierto punto mala, pero en el fondo de mi ser me alegró saber que mi Richard ya no siente nada por él, pero a la vez siento pena, Arthur a callado su amor por años a soportado verlo irse con alguien más mientras él se quedaba ahí esperando por las sobras de su amor, eso me hace sentir mal." _

Alfred tomó la caja ente sus manos, guardó con rapidez todo su contenido y salió corriendo a su habitación para así alcanzar a su hermano.

_**Escucho en ti las frases que no quiero oír**_

_**Las mentiras que no quiero ver**_

_**Las caricias que deseo tener**_

_**No las obtengo ni en sueños.**_

Matthew metía su ropa rápidamente a la maleta, quería tirarse a llorar pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que huir de ahí, correr a refugiarse en su hogar que ya no estaba en esta casa.

Él siempre lo supo, siempre se engaño.

Miró rápidamente la carta con nostalgia, ese pedazo de diario de su padre, ese en el que le informaba del amor profesado por Francis a su madre, pero la última línea era la que le dolía.

"_Me da miedo que Francis solo vea en Matthew el rostro de Jeanne, porque aunque me lo niegue sé que cada palabra, abrazo o beso que le da a él es porque piensa en ella…"_

_**Tal vez en otra vida **_

_**Hubiéramos sido el alma perfecta**_

_**Las almas gemelas **_

_**El amor más hermoso **_

_**Pero tal vez solo en otra vida…**_

—¿Estas segura de esto?—

—Henry ¿De qué hablas?—

—Natasha no creó que hayas querido que esto pasara—

El joven se acercó a su novia tomando su mano entre las suya.

—Esto no era parte del plan—

Su pelo largo y rubio voló junto con el viento mientras miraba por la ventana a sus hermanos partir.

—Aún puedes detenerlos— Henry volvió a llamarla notando como sus ojos se cristalizaban gracias a las lagrimas.

—No, ya no sé que hacer, él lo arruinó todo— señaló al amigo moreno y de descendencia cubana de su hermano Matthew.

Dirigió su mirada directo al carro donde sus hermanos guardaban sus maletas, miraron una última vez la casa que por años fue su hogar y entraron sin despedirse de nadie al carro, partiendo lejos sin una promesa de volver y con una sola carta de adiós.

Cuando el sol por fin salió y Arthur se levantó tal cual gallo al ver el sol.

Francis, quien quería preparar el postre favorito de su niño Matthew, intentando alegrarle el ánimo al gemelo menor, se encontraba en la cocina.

Arthur caminaba a paso lento a la habitación donde ambos gemelos, suponía él, dormían.

—Chicos, ya levántense— tocó lentamente la puerta, la cual se abrió ante su toque.

Arthur extrañado entró notando al instante la habitación vacía, las camas tendidas y ninguna pertenecía de sus niños, salvo dos cartas.

Se acercó y las tomó en sus manos, dos cartas con el nombre de Francis y de él.

Abrió lentamente la carta que tenia la letra de Alfred y que tenía escrito su nombre.

En la cocina Francis terminaba de cocinar esos panqueques que tanto adoraba Matthew, cuando estaba apunto de ponerle la miel que el mismo preparó, el inglés entró rápidamente casi tirando la puerta y con su respiración agitada.

Francis lo miró atónico.

—Ellos se han ido… se han ido para siempre—

* * *

><p>Acabe :D!<p>

La verdad es que me acabo de dar cuenta que la historia no tomó el rumbo que al principio imagine D:

Lo deje muy dramático.

He de mencionar que ya solo dos o tres capítulos más y termina la historia, ya quiero acabarla antes de hacer que alguien se corte las venas…

Espero y les haya gustado, lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar o.o!

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia y la hermana de Alfred y Matthew y el futuro novio de esta. Esta historia está hecha sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

_**Advertencia:**_Parejas Hombre x Hombre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La vida tiene diferentes capítulos. Un mal capítulo no significa el final de la historia.<strong>_

Scott manejaba a gran velocidad, mientras en la parte trasera Natasha y Henry se tomaban fuertemente de las manos.

Dentro de la enorme casa un silencio reinaba por todo el lugar.

—No soy nadie para indicarles que hacer, aru.

—Pero, ¿Está bien que los dejen ir? ¿Da?

—Ve~ Natasha me dijo que ellos dejaron esto en sus cuarto— Feliciano sacó un paquete de cartas y se las entregó— Después de que las lean espera verlos en el Aeropuerto.

Todos los visitantes salieron de la casa, todos querían ir a despedir a los gemelos.

—¿Qué haremos?— Preguntó Francis tomando una carta en sus manos— Tengo miedo de abrir la carta ¿Tú no?

Pero Arthur estaba absorto, con la mirada fija en ese trozo de papel que tenia su nombre debajo del de Richard.

—Iré mi cuarto a leer— Anunció Francis— Debemos pensar rápido.

_**~Arthur~**_

Tomó sus cartas y partió del cuarto.

Arthur seguía ahí, en la misma posición y con la misma hoja de papel en sus manos, suspiró antes de tomar valor y comenzar a leer.

"_Hola Arthur, Está carta puede contar como mi última voluntad, si es que algo malo llegara a pasarnos a Jeanne y a mí._

_No sé que cosa te haya escrito Jeanne, y me da un poco de miedo saberlo, así que mejor te l cuento yo; Arthur, mi querido y adorado amigo desde el primer día que te conocí tus hermosos ojos verdes me cautivaron, espero y esto no te moleste era un joven tonto y testarudo, pero todo cambio cuando ella llegó a mi vida, comprendo que esto te haga sentir incomodo, pero si no te lo decía, aunque fuera por escrito, siento que no podría descansar en paz._

_Eres mi mejor amigo y te conozco demasiado bien, por tal sé que tú serias la única persona en este mundo que sabría cuidar y querer a mi adora Alfred, si hay alguien en esta vida que puede soportarlo y amarlo como debe, ese sin duda eres tú._

_¿Sabes? Jeanne me esta metiendo ideas raras sobre el destino y esas cosas, sabes que esos temas no son de mi agrado, pero sin duda sé que tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos, Gracias a ti conocí a la mujer de mis sueños y gracias a mí conocerás al hombre que más te amara._

_No es que la idea me convenza del todo, pero Alfred te mira con un cariño diferente, su amor hacia ti brota por cada poro de su ser y algo me dice que tú también lo amaras en un futuro._

_Si eso llegara a pasar no temas amigo mió, los apoyare, y en caso de que no le diré a Jeanne que me haga leer esta carta hasta que escupa las palabras._

_Arthur, Por favor te lo suplico, si algo llegara a pasarme cuida de mis niños, Francis me da un poco de miedo pero Jeanne asegura que el daría su vida por Matthew y solo por esta vez le creeré._

_Mi buen amigo no sé que más decirte, espero y no sea necesario que tengas que leer esta carta, todo esto algún día me gustaría decírtelo de frente… _

_Con todo mi estima, tu amigo y casi hermano… y suegro. Richard Jones."_

Cerró la carta dejando fluir las gotas saladas que escurrían de sus ojos, tonto Jones padre y sus palabras que lo hacían llorar con tanta facilidad aun cuando este ya lleva años muerto…

_**~Francis~**_

Se encontraba recostado en el sillón de recamara, intentando leer sin derramar una lágrima, esa era la letra de su amada Jeanne, pocos recuerdos tenia de ella como para mancharlos de tal forma.

"_Es tonto que te tenga que contestar de esta manera, pero de verdad tu confesión el otro día causo una gran alboroto en mí, le mentí a Richard, le dije que tal vez era buena idea escribir una carta a nuestros seres queridos por si nos pasaba algo y que es era la razón por la cual te escribía esta carta._

_Francis, ¿Recuerdas el día en que me dijiste que había algo en mi que te hacia amarme?_

_Creó que ya sé que es, Lo he notado hoy después de llegar a mi casa, al ver a mi querido Matthew lo comprendí, tú yo teníamos que conocernos, yo a ti para que así conociera a mi Richard y tú a mí para… Conocer a mi pequeño Matthew, sé que en este momento no lo entiendes pero yo sí._

_Así que por favor en el futuro mira a mi pequeño niño como lo que es, una persona diferente a mí._

_Date cuenta que él no soy yo, y que no tienes que proyectar tu amor frustrado que sentías por mí hacia él. No somos iguales, Él prefiere los animales y yo la moda, eso es una gran diferencia._

_¿Recuerdas cuándo hicimos un desfile solo para ellos? Alfred dominaba la pasarela con su actitud confiada mientras que Matthew iba tímido, pero eso lo hizo más adorable._

_Francis si algo llegara a pasarme tú serias la única persona en la que yo confiaría para dejarlo, por favor cuídalo y no dejes que el recuerdo mió te nuble para ver a ese maravilloso ser que es nuestro hijo, de Richard y mió._

_Perdona por no corresponder tus sentimientos, como te dije también te ame, en un pasado de mi vida, un capitulo de mi vida que Richard cambio._

"_Te pensaré al pensar y te miraré al mirar" Nuestra poesía favorita, nunca la olvides._

_Con Amor Jeanne… _

_PSDT. Si llegas a amar a mi Matthew tienes toda mi bendición para hacerlo feliz…" _

Dejó que fluyeran las lágrimas por su cara, era momento de dejar partir el recuerdo de aquella mujer y darse cuenta de que hay otra persona en este mundo que lo merece más.

Con paso decidido regresó a la sala encontrándose con Arthur mirando la chimenea.

—¿Estás listo?

—Tendremos que correr— giró la vista el inglés.

—Y si es posible volar.

Salieron juntos de la gran mansión rumbo al aeropuerto.

_**~Alfred y Matthew~**_

Los gemelos Jones se encontraban mirando su boleto de ida, una vez más.

Guillermo se debatía mentalmente entre lo que era correcto y sus sentimientos. Amaba a Matthew, era consiente de eso desde que la primera vez que "hablaron".

Él lo había confundido con Alfred, con quien había peleado en la clase anterior, confundiéndolos golpeo por accidente a Matthew, quien contra todo pronostico lo miró con una tierna sonrisa indicándole que él no era Alfred.

Desde la primera vez que miró esa sonrisa sintió que su corazón tenía un nuevo dueño, pero Matthew amaba ya a alguien más

¿Era correcto aprovecharse de la desdiche de su amado? No, y lo sabía…

Tomó su celular, era hora de hacer lo correcto.

La voz de una mujer anunció que era momento de abordar el avión, Matthew tomó su maleta caminando rumbo a la puerta para acceder al avión, notó que su hermano no se había despegado de su asiento, miraba fijamente a la entrada del aeropuerto.

—¿A quién esperas?

—No lo sé… supongo que, no, nada no importa ¿ya es hora se abordar?

El gemelo menor asintió levemente.

—¿Estas seguro Al? ¿No crees que exageremos?

—Una parte de mí me dice que esto es necesario, algo pasara… pero no sé que—

—¿Los milagros existen, Alfred?

—Sí, pero uno tiene que conseguirlos.

Más rápido de lo que los demás pensaron, Francis y Arthur llegaron al aeropuerto, Kiku los esperaba con dos boletos en sus manos.

—Ve por ellos viejo amigo.

—Gracias Kiku…

Siguieron su camino, mientras todos sus amigos y familiares los veían partir.

—Al parecer este será el final de esta triste historia, ya era hora.

—No, te equivocas Lovino, Es el principio de un nuevo capitulo…

Francis y Arthur corrían mientras notaban como la figura de ambos rubios entraba por el pasillo.

Guillermo volteo a verlos y con una sonrisa apresuró el paso.

—Matthew siempre serás mi más grande amigo.

Tomó los boletos de los gemelos y los rompió con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y entró a tomar el avión dejando a los gemelos con una cara de confusión.

—¡CHICOS!—Gritaron a la vez los dos rubios mayores.

Ambos gemelos voltearon siendo enseguida abrazados por sus ex tutores.

—Alfred, no me dejes— tomo el rostro del menor en sus manos— Te amo.

Y eso basto para crear el milagro del estadounidense.

Francis por su lado tomó el rostro de Matthew y lo besó sin decir nada más sellando así el final de un capitulo en esta historia.

_**~El inició de un nuevo capitulo no significa que sea el final de la historia~**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno eh aquí el penúltimo capitulo, ya era hora de que terminara esto, en fin ¿Qué les pareció?<em>

_Siento que la historia no dio el giro que yo pensé la primera vez que escribí el primer capitulo._

_Sin duda me alegra mucho que me hayan apoyado, siento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar._

_Me da un poco de melancolía anunciar que el próximo capitulo será el final, pero eso me dará mas tiempo en actualizar mis demás fic, que espero e igual apoyen :D _

_Mil gracias por leer n.n _

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
